Aprender a vivir
by S.Morphine
Summary: Ichigo, tras la injusta muerte de su madre, decide hundirse en la oscuridad buscando venganza, pero Rukia será su luz y no lo permitirá, creando entre su amistad unos lazos más fuertes que darán paso al amor./ Universo Alterno.
1. Prólogo

**Aprender a vivir**

.

**Summary:** Todo el mundo piensa que vivir es fácil, pero depende de lo que se considere por vida. Ichigo decidió tirarlo todo a la basura y sumergirse en la oscuridad tras la fatídica muerte de su madre, en un mundo de malas compañías, hábitos y malas decisiones; pero Rukia no se lo permitirá, ella luchará por que Ichigo no se deje vencer, creando entre ellos un vinculo más estrecho que dará a conocer sentimientos entre ellos antes ocultos para ambos.

**Características**: Universo Alterno, Rated T y por supuesto Ichiruki.

**Aviso:** El prologo está narrado por Rukia, pero solo será esto y el capitulo final, la historia será narrada normalmente.

**Disfrutad.**

.

**PRÓLOGO**

****.

_Llueve como aquel día y tu estas ahí, quieto, con tu mirada perdida en una nada infinita, mojándote bajo aquello que quisiste borrar desesperadamente, aquello a lo que nunca quisiste enfrentarte, pero al fin y al cabo ahí estas. Sin embargo, ahora es lo que menos te importa ¿verdad? , ya estas plantando cara a tus fantasmas, a tu dolor y a tus remordimientos. Cuando pensaste que todo era para siempre, que nunca podría pasar nada malo porque todo eso ya ocurrió una vez… pero no, Ichigo, no. Las cosas malas te pueden golpear una vez tras otra, hasta de forma infinita, mientras que las cosas buenas solo llegan a acariciarte una vez y te dejan el sabor amargo de necesitar más. Pienso que quizá debiste tomar otro camino, debiste tomar mi mano y seguirme a pasos ciegos, porque yo se que confiabas en mi ¡Lo sé! Porque sabes que yo te ayudé a parar tu lluvia, lo sabes muy bien, pero tú solo te esforzaste en volver a sumergirte en ella._

_Creerás que te estoy regañando, que estoy enfadada contigo, que estoy decepcionada de ti… pero no podrías estar más equivocado. Yo nunca te regañé, te abrí los ojos y eso duele, duele ver la verdad y no poder soportarla. Nunca me enfadé contigo, jamás podría hacerlo, y es algo que ambos sabemos… porque pese a lo que pese siempre nos buscamos para pedir estúpidas disculpas que solo sirvieron para alimentar nuestro ego. Sentir que le importas a alguien y que es capaz de ponerse de rodillas, y admito que yo lo haría mil y una veces. Sabes muy bien que yo sería capaz de hacer todo lo que estuviese en mi mano por ti, aunque tú no quisieses creerlo._

_Siempre quisiste protegerme, desde pequeños lo hiciste y me enseñaste lo que eso significa. Proteger a quienes quieres de un mundo que quiere hacerte daño, de caídas que te dejan sin ganas de continuar…. Y yo te quise imitar Ichigo, quise devolverte el favor de protegerme, quise protegerte a ti… pero ¿de quién te iba a proteger alguien como yo? Alguien endeble, frágil y débil… Descubrí que quien más daño te hacía, eras tú mismo. Te querías autodestruir para no afrontar tu realidad, querías dejarte caer al abismo para desaparecer, pero sabes que yo jamás te lo permití. Quizá me llegaste a odiar por hacerlo, pero ¿sabes qué? No me arrepiento y jamás lo haré…_

_Nunca perdí la fe en ti, y me alegre al ver que por un tiempo pudiste levantar cabeza, sonreírle de medio lado a la vida, dejarte guiar por mí en esta cuerda floja que es la vida, pero… ¿Por qué decidiste soltar mi mano? ¿Por qué echaste todo a perder Ichigo? Llegaste tan lejos y decidiste tirarte de nuevo a esa vida de dolor, oscuridad y frustración. ¡Esa vida que no es vida! Una vida masoquista, dedicada a mirar un oscuro pasado y a atormentarte por falsas acusaciones que tú mismo cargaste a tus espaldas. Llegue a la conclusión que sobre tus hombros tenías demasiado peso… _

_Pero aún así, ¡sabes que estuve dispuesta a ayudarte! Es más… ¡Lo hice! Jamás me rendí Ichigo, jamás… ¿Por qué tu sí…? ¡Tú! Que siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo ¡Tú! Ese niño que siempre protegía a todos cual superhéroe de acción. ¡Tú, Ichigo… tú! ¿Qué te ocurrió…? Jamás te deje solo, siempre estuve a tu lado a pesar que despreciases mis ayudas cuando pensaste de mala manera que era porque me dabas lastima… maldito cabeza hueca… ¡Jamás podrías darme lástima! ¿Sabes porque lo hacía? ¿Lo sabes? Lo hacía porque, Ichigo… te quiero tantísimo, que me dolía a mi más que a ti. Me dolía ver como tirabas tu vida a la basura, como te volvías un cobarde, como recurrías a las últimas e innecesarias opciones que solo te arrastraron por el mal camino._

_Es algo que no llego a entender… está bien si quisiste soltar mi mano, lo entiendo… pero lo que no comprendo es, ¿por qué demonios tuviste que irte por el mal camino? Nunca me esperé que tomases la salida fácil para evadirte de tus problemas, te creí lo suficientemente valiente para afrontarlos… ¿me equivoque contigo…? Te caíste de aquel pedestal en el que te tenía, Ichigo, pero aún así nunca deje de creer en ti, jamás deje de amarte. Amarte, quien me lo diría. Tu y yo, siempre juntos, amigos, apoyos, protectores… acabamos siendo amantes. He de admitir que fue la mejor época de mi vida, tenerte a ti a mi lado de una forma diferente, observando cómo volvías a ser el Ichigo de siempre, el Ichigo feliz y alegre, el Ichigo que afrontaba sus problemas sin miedos, ese Ichigo… mi Ichigo._

_¿Qué más puedo decirte que no sepas? ¿Qué más puedo decirte que no se te este pasando por la cabeza en este mismo instante? Porque lo sabes, siempre lo supiste, la diferencia es que ahora la venda de tus ojos se ha caído y has podido ver todo… quizá demasiado tarde…_

_Tus ojos marrones, esos ojos que al sol eran color miel, sus destellos de alegría que se apagaron un día 17 de Junio, cuando te arrebataron tu felicidad y la de mucha gente más, esos ojos que ahora intentas esconder tras tu pelo anaranjado, mojado y aplastado por la lluvia. ¿Qué quieres esconder Ichigo? Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada, no a estas alturas… Porque sé lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo…_

_Sé que estas llorando, Ichigo. Llorando como aquel día…_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva idea. Es triste, algo dura y oscura, pero he de decir que va a llegar dentro, por lo menos si consigo plasmar lo que tengo en mente puede salir algo decente… Es un prologo, narrado por Rukia. Ahora quizá no entendáis mucho, pero los siguientes capítulos es como si se estuviese viendo todo el pasado hasta llegar al punto en el que Ichigo se encuentra en el prologo. Quizá es un poco raro y difícil de entender, pero si tenéis alguna duda, yo la intentaré resolver. El ultimo capitulo se descubrirá todo, y volver a ser narrado por Rukia. A ver qué os parece.**

**Sin más, dadme vuestras opiniones por review y pronto tendréis el capitulo 1. Gracias por molestaros en leer este fic y espero no decepcionaros.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aprender a vivir.**

.

_Bien, aquí traigo el primer capitulo que es una pequeña introducción a la historia. Espero que os guste a pesar que es algo triste. Pero bueno, las cosas se irán complicando a medida que pasen los capítulos. Sin más disfrutadlo y os dejo leer:_

_._

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

.

Suena la lluvia estrellándose contra los paraguas negros que permanecían quietos, velando un alma que ya se encontraba en un lugar mejor. Poco a poco todos los paraguas se desvanecieron, quedando solo dos, que miraban en dirección a un muchacho que permanecía frente una lápida empapada de lluvia, y lágrimas… El no tenía paraguas, se dejaba impregnar por las gotas de aguas que caían incesantes del grisáceo cielo.

Miradas de tristeza, lastima y pesar, hacia un muchacho que le habían destrozado, que le habían desarmado y robado lo único que tenía. Pero él no era el único que estaba sufriendo, su familia también lo hacía, pues es normal cuando le arrebatan la vida a una madre, esposa y amiga…. Masaki Kurosaki, muerta un 17 de Junio, víctima de un vil ratero sin escrúpulos, en la juventud de sus 35 años.

Las miradas de sus hijas, Yuzu y Karin, dos gemelas tan iguales pero tan distintas. Observaban a su hermano, con gesto de tristeza a los lados de su serio padre. La que fue más pequeña por unos minutos, de pelo rubio arena no podía evitar las lágrimas de una niña de 12 años, mientras que la, por breves, más mayor evitaba llorar casi en vano, escondiendo sus azules ojos entre su oscuro pelo, intentando parecer dura aunque en esos momentos era imposible.

Dentro de otro paraguas, en solitario la fina figura de una mujer observaba angustiada al joven muchacho que permanecía inmóvil bajo la lluvia. Los ojos violáceos de aquella muchacha brillaban de dolor al verle en esas condiciones, no podía verle sufrir así, le dolía tanto como a él. Respiro hondo, inundando sus pulmones de valor y camino hacia el, ante la atenta mirada de su familia. Sus pequeños tacones se enterraban en el mojado barro, pero eso no la paro en su intento de acercarse a él, sus ojos miraron su espalda con preocupación, la ropa del joven se pegaba a su cuerpo y su pelo se veía aplastado por la lluvia.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, pues sabía que estaba llorando. Lo sabía porque siempre que se quedaba bajo la lluvia quieto lo hacía, quería disimular sus lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia, quería aparentar ser fuerte, pero solo se engañaba a el mismo…

Alzo su brazo para llegar a tapar al alto joven, cubriéndole de la lluvia para después con su mano libre abrazarle suavemente por la espalda. Pego su rostro en el costado del chico, empapando su cara también. Noto como el pelinaranja alzaba el rostro y cerraba sus ojos color miel, intentando desaparecer.

– Ichigo… vámonos…– susurro suavemente.

Este no contesto, tan solo abrió los ojos totalmente opacos y se giro quedando frente a la muchacha. Esta al ver sus ojos no pudo evitar que una lagrima surcase su mejilla, dejando un rastro salado, que seco rápidamente. Tenía que ser fuerte por Ichigo, si ella se derrumbaba el también lo haría. Pasó su fino brazo por la espalda de él y comenzaron a andar bajo aquel paraguas negro, al igual que sus ropas y corazones.

Isshin, el padre de Ichigo – ahora viudo – cerró sus ojos y giro de igual forma, pasando su fuerte brazo por sus hijas y haciéndolas avanzar en dirección a su casa. El día sería triste, gris y desolador, de eso no cabía duda…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entraron al recibidor de la casa y todos se quedaron quietos. El aroma de la mujer embriagaba el ambiente y todos sintieron una nueva punzada en su corazón. La muchacha de pelo negro aún acompañaba a Ichigo, no le dejaría solo nunca. Comenzaron a caminar, dispuestos a ir cada uno a su habitación para poder evadirse de todos los recuerdos que fueron creados en aquella casa.

Subieron las escaleras, las dos gemelas finalmente rompieron a llorar, hasta Karin. Ichigo no quería soportar más y serio camino hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y dejando a todos en silencio. El cabeza de familia suspiro mientras posaba sus varoniles manos en los hombros de sus hijas, dispuesto a llevárselas a su habitación. Dirigió una mirada a la muchacha que acompañaba a Ichigo hasta hace unos instantes.

– Isshin-san… yo me ocuparé de Ichigo… – hablo suavemente.

– Arigato… Rukia-chan.

Después de agradecer a la muchacha, continuo caminando por el pasillo llevándose a las pobres niñas que se secaban las incesantes lagrimas con las mangas de sus chaquetas, sin éxito alguno. Rukia cerró los ojos y camino hasta el baño antes de entrar a la habitación de Ichigo. Revolvió los cajones hasta encontrar una toalla y camino de nuevo hasta la habitación con el numero 15.

Alzo su mano libre y toco la puerta dos veces, de forma suave. Obviamente, y como pensaba, no obtuvo respuesta. Paso por su propio pié en la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Camino hasta adentrarse de lleno en la habitación y allí estaba, Ichigo… Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo su rostro sobre sus grandes manos, todavía mojado de pies a cabeza.

– Ichigo…

Se acerco a él, quedando frente suya, con la toalla blanca en su mano izquierda. Se quedo observándole fijamente, respiraba acompasadamente, su rostro escondido para evitar soltar alguna lágrima rebelde. Como le dolía verle así, pero no podía reprocharle nada, le acababan de robar a su madre… Ella en su día también se sintió igual, le entendía perfectamente. Dejo la toalla sobre el escritorio y volvió a mirarle.

– Ichigo…

Le llamo de nuevo y esta vez sí reacciono. Lentamente destapo su rostro y lo alzo mirando fijamente a Rukia. Otra punzada más. Sus ojos marrones estaban rojizos e hinchados, su expresión era desoladora y seria, tenía el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas que le delataban. Otras ganas de llorar invadieron el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha, pero recordó que tenía que ser fuerte por él.

Instantáneamente y sin avisar, Ichigo se refugió en la morena, pasando sus brazos por su cintura en un fuerte abrazo mientras que escondía su rostro destrozado en su vientre, aferrándose a su gran amiga. La necesitaba tanto en esos momentos… Rukia correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, enterrando sus dedos en el mojado pelo del chico. Noto como el agua del pelo de él empezaba a calar su ropa, pero sabía que además que agua de lluvia, sus lágrimas también empezaron a mojar el vestido negro de la muchacha…. Lo sabía perfectamente.

– ¿Por qué Rukia…? ¿Por qué…? –susurro con su voz quebradiza. – Me la han quitado… me han quitado a mi madre…

– Ichigo… – intento calmarle mientras una lágrima rebelde surcaba la piel de la chica.

– N-no… no pude protegerla… – volvió a hablar, esta vez con rabia. – Fue por mi culpa… y-yo… yo debí protegerla…

– No Ichigo… no es tu culpa… – le regaño suavemente. – Tú no pudiste hacer nada.

– Si Rukia… – se apretó más contra ella. –… si hubiera estado con ella… si tan solo… tan solo debía acompañarla… esto no habría pasado… – finalizo en un susurro.

– No podíamos hacer nada Ichigo… no sabíamos que fuese a pasar algo así…

– Soy un mal hijo… está muerta por mi culpa… – apretó el vestido de Rukia con rabia.

– Ichigo… – le separo con cuidado mientras le regañaba, dejando ver sus ojos clavados en el suelo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se agacho, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Ichigo y quedando su rostro enfrente del suyo. –… no digas eso. Sabes que no es cierto. – sostuvo con sus frías manos el rostro de Ichigo, obligándole a que le mirase. Junto su frente con la suya y cerró los ojos. – Lo sabes…

– Rukia…

Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez escondiendo su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de la chica y apretándola con fuerza y desespero. Su corazón le dolía tanto al verle así que no quiso imaginarse como estaría Ichigo. Él se sentía tan culpable por la muerte de su madre que hasta había llorado enfrente suya, cosa que nunca habría imaginado que haría. Sintió como las lágrimas de Ichigo mojaban su cuello, asique espero lo que hiciese falta para que se desahogase.

Froto su espalda para animarle mientras las fuerzas de Ichigo se escapaban en forma de lágrimas. Termino a los minutos aflojando su agarre dejando que sus fuertes brazos, ahora debilitados por la tristeza, cayeran cual peso muerto a los costados de Rukia, pero con su rostro todavía en el cuello de la morena. Ella supo que el pelinaranja ya llego a su límite y le separo con cuidado de ella.

Acaricio su rostro delicadamente ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo, quien observaba ido sus ojos violáceos que también estaban algo enrojecidos por evitar ponerse a llorar. Sostuvo las mejillas del oji-miel sobre sus manos y le atrajo hacia si para besarle la frente con cariño.

– Ichigo, será mejor que te seques… – se levanto con cuidado y cogió la toalla que dejo en el escritorio. – Te puedes enfermar.

–….

No contesto. La muchacha se acerco a él y poso con cuidado la toalla en el pelo de Ichigo, alborotándolo con cuidado para secarlo. El se dejo hacer sin problemas, pero su vista continuaba tristemente clavada en el suelo. Cuando termino con el pelo bajo al cuello de este, secándolo delicadamente de igual manera.

– Será mejor que te cambies de ropa y te seques… – propuso tranquila.

–… – otra vez no contesto.

– Te traeré la ropa… – agacho la vista y cansada fue hasta el armario del chico, sacando ropa seca. Camino hacia él y dejo su ropa en la cama, a su lado. – Bien… te dejo solo para que te cambies… – una vez dicho esto estuvo dispuesta a irse, pero la mano de Ichigo se lo impidió.

– Rukia… – la llamo haciendo que esta le mirara. – Arigato…

– De nada Ichigo…– este aflojo el agarre y Rukia finalmente se fue de la habitación.

Salió por fin de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose instintivamente en ella para no caer por la presión. Suspiro fuerte y cerró los ojos dejando que una lágrima más se escapara de sus ojos. Era tan duro verle así, tan débil y frágil, tan destrozado… solo esperaba poder ayudarle a pasar este bache con el tiempo y conseguir que volviese a sonreír.

Bajo agotada al salón directa a sentarse al sofá. Siempre había tenido confianza con la familia Kurosaki, desde que era pequeña ellos habían sido una familia más para ella, e Ichigo era alguien muy importante para ella. Paso el umbral de la puerta y allí estaba el padre del pelinaranja, sentado en el sofá fumando un cigarro.

Ese hombre, siempre tan feliz, tan alegre y divertido, ahora estaba ahí destrozado. Y era lo más normal, a él le habían arrebatado el amor de su vida de manera cruel e injusta. Camino hacia el tranquila hasta quedar a un lado del sillón, haciendo notar su presencia al moreno quien giro su rostro cansado para mirarla.

– Rukia…

– ¿Puedo sentarme…? – pidió educada.

– Claro… no hace falta que lo pidas.

– Arigato… – delicadamente se sentó al lado de Isshin, suspirando cansada.

– ¿Ichigo? – pregunto sin mirar a la chica mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro.

– Esta en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa…

– ¿Cómo está…? – formulo una pregunta obvia.

– Mal, Isshin-san… está muy mal. – confeso.

– Siempre estuvo muy unido a su madre…

– Lo sé… quería mucho a Masaki…

– Sí… ha sido un golpe duro, Rukia-chan…. – aplasto su cigarro y quedo con sus antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas. – … para todos.

– Lo lamento mucho…

– Pero no podíamos hacer nada… – miró directamente al suelo.

– Nadie podía hacer nada… – miro al moreno. – Aunque Ichigo se siente culpable…

– ¿Culpable, él? – miro a la muchacha. – ¿Por qué?

– Cree que si hubiese acompañado a Masaki, podría haberla protegido de aquel hombre…

– Tsk… que tonterías dice ese niño… – rechisto el hombre. – Espero que consiga salir pronto de esto…

– Lo hará Isshin-san… yo me encargaré. – prometió sinceramente. – Lo hare por Ichigo… y por todos vosotros…

– Rukia… – miro de nuevo a la joven. – Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo… mi hijo te necesita mucho.

– Nunca le dejaría solo… – aparto la mirada. – Jamás….

– Confío en ti, Rukia… – se levanto posando su cansada mano en el hombro de la chica. – voy a mi cuarto a descansar un rato… ha sido un día duro.

– Hai, Isshin-san. Descanse.

– Arigato, Rukia… – agotado salió del salón dejando a la morena sola en el sillón.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, acomodándose más en el sofá. Se masajeo las sienes para intentar mantener la calma. La familia Kurosaki, siempre tan alegre, radiante de felicidad, divertida… ahora estaban por los suelos, deprimidos…. Otro suspiro más.

Rukia sabía que tenía que ayudar a la persona que más duro le golpeo la muerte de Masaki, aunque a todos le dolió por igual, solo a Ichigo le hundió de esa manera. Conseguiría sacarle poco a poco de aquel vacio, costase lo que costase. Estiro sus brazos levemente mientras se levantaba para volver a subir a la habitación de Ichigo. Paso las escaleras en silencio y completa oscuridad, quedando de nuevo frente a esa puerta con el número 15.

Llamo dos veces, pero sin esperar respuesta pasó. Con cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzo unos pasos hasta encontrarse con la figura de Ichigo en las mismas condiciones en las que le había dejado. El pijama seguía intacto, sin moverse del sitio en el cual lo había dejado, su postura era la misma: sentado en el borde de la cama, con la vista clavada en el suelo. La morena suspiro tristemente y camino hasta él.

– Ichigo… ¿por qué no te has cambiado…? – no contesto. – Enfermarás, vamos… – se quedo enfrente suya.

Continuaba inmóvil y en completo silencio. Estaba ido, sumergido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, por lo que le tocaría hacer todo el trabajo a Rukia si no quería que el próximo en morir debido a una pulmonía fuera él.

– Venga, te ayudaré… – sin pizca de vergüenza, más no hacia falta en esos momentos, le saco poco a poco la chaqueta negra, dejándola en el suelo. Poso sus manos en el borde de la camiseta, rozando levemente el abdomen de Ichigo lo que hizo que lentamente alzase la vista.

– ¿Qué haces, Rukia…? – pregunto cansado.

– Te estoy ayudando a no pillar una neumonía o algo peor… – le regaño suavemente mientras alzaba la camiseta. – Ahora, alza los brazos… no puedo hacerlo yo sola…

El chico hizo caso a Rukia, alzo los brazos y la ayudo a sacarse la empapada camiseta, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a la morena. Cuando estuvo fuera por completo, dejando ver su tonificado torso al descubierto, la joven cogió la toalla con la que le seco el cabello y comenzó a secarle la parte desnuda que había dejado la camisa. Todo esto sin pudor ni nerviosismo.

– Rukia… – paro sus manos que le secaban los hombros delicadamente, haciendo que esta le mirara a los ojos fijamente. – Gracias por cuidar de mi…

– Hmp… – aparto la mirada, restándole importancia al asunto.

– Esta bien así… – retiro la mano de Rukia para después coger la camiseta seca que dejo al lado y ponérsela encima.

– Deberías cambiarte los pantalones… están chorreando… – le propuso mientras recogía las prendas mojadas que ya se había quitado.

– …. – la morena se dio la vuelta dándole algo de privacidad y espero a que él le indicase que ya estaba listo. Escucho la cremallera de los vaqueros oscuros y como sonaba contra el roce de la piel. Unos sonidos más y la voz de Ichigo se hizo presente. – Ya…

– Bien… – recogió los pantalones, tendiéndolos en el antebrazo donde sostenía las demás prendas. – Voy a llevarlos a la secadora… – Otra vez dispuesta a irse, dio media vuelta pero la mano de Ichigo se lo volvió a impedir.

– Rukia… – la llamo, dedicándola una mirada triste, como la de un cachorrito abandonado. –… no te vayas, por favor…

– Yo no me voy...solo… – de nada servía explicarle, la ropa podía esperar pero su mirada de necesitar a alguien no podía hacerse de rogar. – Está bien… – accedió sentándose a su lado.

El joven pelinaranja se adentro más en la cama para después tumbarse, cubriendo con su antebrazo sus ojos color miel. Rukia, todavía sentada en el borde le observo con tristeza mientras le arropaba con cuidado. Se quedo en esa posición para poder observarle, con su costado torcido y una pierna subida en la cama mientras la otra colgaba casi sin llegar al suelo. Su mano llego lentamente al torso de Ichigo y le acaricio dándole ánimos.

– Encontraré a ese tipo… – musito con sus ojos todavía tapados.

– ¿Eh? – pregunto la morena sin entender a que se refería.

– El que me quito a mi madre… le encontraré y le daré su merecido… – hablo con rabia.

– Ichigo, no merece la pena…

– Te juro que no descansaré hasta que no dé con él…

– La venganza no es buena para nadie Ichigo, ni siquiera para ti… – hablo apenada.

– …

Se hizo el silencio. No dijo nada más en toda la noche cosa que preocupo a Rukia. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Buscar a todos los rateros de Japón uno por uno? No tenía sentido, pero no sabía que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Ichigo en estos momentos… probablemente nada bueno. Pero aún con todo, ella no le permitiría hacer nada malo, sería su ángel guardián si hiciese falta…

_No dejaría que cayese en el infierno…_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bueno, el primer capitulo, algo corto quizá, pero es solo el principio. He actualizado pronto porque lo anterior era un prólogo y ya quiero meterme en la historia de una vez. Pronto empezarán algunos problemas y demás, pero bueno…. Aclaraciones, Ichigo y Rukia solo son muy buenos amigos, por el momento… ¿Cómo murió Masaki? Bueno, algo se deja caer pero no se cuenta bien del todo, no puedo decir más, ya se verá más adelante. **

**Intente plasmar la tristeza de todos, en especial de Ichigo… espero que haya quedado bien. Ahora el siguiente capitulo intentaré subirlo la próxima semana, junto con el penúltimo capitulo de "Puede Ser". Espero que este fic os guste y demás, asique bueno… os dejo que os expreséis por review…. Si claramente… ¿merezco un review?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Aprender a vivir.**

****.

_El capitulo anterior fue algo triste, este será más animado aunque tendrá sus partes depres, pero no tanto como antes. Cada vez nos vamos adentrando más en la historia y bueno, poco a poco entrará la acción. Ichigo y Rukia son AMIGOS, por el momento, solo lo aclaro. Bien ahora, sin más dilaciones, os dejo leer:_

.

**CAPITULO DOS**

.

El resonar de la tiza contra el inmenso pizarrón hacía eco en la silenciosa clase. Todos los alumnos prestaban atención a las ecuaciones y cálculos que la profesora de matemáticas escribía sin cesar en la pizarra. Todos menos una alumna, la cual tenía su mente revoloteando en otros asuntos más importantes para ella. Y ese asunto más importante era Ichigo.

Ya hacía unas semanas que había empezado el curso, después de las vacaciones de verano y el no aparecía. Pensó que después de la muerte de su madre, tendría algo de tiempo para recuperarse durante las vacaciones y volver. Pero no fue así, el curso ya estaba con bastantes semanas de empiece e Ichigo no aparecía. Iba todos los días a su casa, después de las clases a verle, y siempre le decía lo mismo "_Pronto volveré_".

No quería presionarle, ni mucho menos, pero se había vuelto muy huraño y casi siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación. Al menos, por lo que tenía entendido, con ella era con la única con la que mantenía una conversación en condiciones que no se limitara a simples monosílabos como "Si", "No", "Me da igual" o "Hmp". Definitivamente Ichigo había cambiado desde la muerte de su madre. Rukia podía recordar lo alegre y vivaz que era, como sonreía a sus hermanas sinceramente, sus peleas con su padre que acababan en risas y carcajadas… todo aquello se había perdido…

Ahora era extraño, sus ojos ocultaban algo que iba más allá del odio y la venganza. Costaba sacarle las palabras para poder hablar con él y muchas veces parecía que le molestaba abrir la boca. La morena tenía la sensación de que le ocultaba algo, y era algo que le dolía porque entre ellos nunca hubo secretos. Ahora todo estaba cambiando… Ichigo era más frio aunque con ella se ablandase, era más callado y reservado, además que todo le parecía indiferente.

El timbre de fin de clases sonó, haciendo que Rukia suspirase al salir de sus pensamientos. Con su mano sosteniendo su mentón, cerró los ojos para intentar dejar de preocuparse por aquel cabeza hueca. Pero eso era tan imposible como que los cerdos volasen. Se preocuparía por Ichigo hasta que muriese y no sabía si aquello era una virtud o un defecto.

– ¿Kuchiki-san? – la aludida miro a su amiga de cabellos anaranjados al instante. – ¿estás bien?

– Err… si Inoue. – fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras la muchacha se sentaba en la mesa de la morena.

– Te vi un poco distraída en clases… – cavilo inocentemente – Seguro estas cansada… – indago por su cuenta. – ¡Pero tranquila, ya es última hora!

– Si… – suspiro mirando el pupitre vacio de Ichigo, el cual quedaba a su lado.

– Estas preocupada por el, ¿verdad? – hablo seria. Inoue podría parecer una chica ingenua e infantil, pero se enteraba perfectamente de las cosas con solo mirar a una persona a los ojos.

– Si… ha cambiado mucho en estos meses…

– Es normal… pero… – intento animar a la morena. – ¡Ya verás como vuelve a ser el mismo!

– Eso espero… – anhelo cansada.

– ¡Amigooooooos! – la vista de todos los alumnos se posaron en el escandaloso Keigo, quien entraba por la puerta del aula avisando a todos que traía alguna noticia. – ¡Falto nuestra bellísima profesora de Historia! – cambio su cara a una de degenerado compulsivo. – ¡Asique nos vamos una hora antes a casa!

La clase se lleno de sonrisas victoriosas y gemidos de satisfacción por salir de aquella cárcel, recogiendo rápido sus maletines para irse de allí. Rukia suspiro de nuevo, así al menos podría ver más tiempo a Ichigo, pero había algo que no le gustaba. Sentía un presentimiento extraño.

Orihime salto feliz de la mesa de la morena para correr directa a la suya, guardando sus libros en el maletín. Rukia la imito y termino mucho más rápido que ella ya que quería ir a casa de Ichigo cuanto antes. Estaba a punto de salir por el umbral de la puerta cuando la voz de su amiga la llamo.

– ¡Kuchiki-san!

– ¿Dime? – freno, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla.

– Vas… ¿Vas a ir a casa de Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto algo sonrojada.

– Si…

– Bien… etto… dale recuerdos de mi parte ¿sí?

– Claro que si, Inoue… – sonrió sincera y emprendió su marcha.

Inoue Orihime, la niña llorona y cariñosa a la que conocían desde pequeños. Era obvio que desde entonces estaba enamorada del pelopincho de Ichigo, pero este no se daba cuenta ya que estaba más concentrado en pelear contra los villanos del parque junto con su inseparable amigo Chad. Aun así, desde entonces, Ichigo pareció no darle más importancia a Orihime que el de una hermanita más a proteger.

Aún así, nunca se rindió. Continuaba detrás de Ichigo como una boba enamorada, aunque él no la prestara ese tipo de atención que tanto ansiaba. No entendía como el tarado de Ichigo no corría detrás de ella, si era la chica perfecta: curvas exuberantes, pelo largo y del mismo color que el suyo, rostro aniñado e inocente, ojos grises y en definitiva un cuerpo 10… esto dejaba dos opciones: o Ichigo era gay o idiota.

Esbozo una leve sonrisa ante sus pensamientos y continuo caminando tranquila por las calles de Karakura, directa a ir a la residencia de los Kurosaki. Siempre tuvo esa relación tan extraña con Ichigo… no eran amigos, ni mejores amigos, eran más que eso… pero eran menos que novios o amantes. No sabían bien que eran, no conseguían averiguar qué tipo de relación era la suya pero no se quejaban… era bastante satisfactoria. Podían confiar el uno en el otro, contarle secretos y confidencias inconfesables, sus miedos y deseos, permitirse el lujo de llorar delante del otro…

Volvió a sonreír melancólica y nostálgica, ya que últimamente Ichigo estaba empezando a cambiar esa relación. Apenas le contaba nada y a veces parecía que le mentía en todo. Eso no le gustaba nada, ya que sentía que se estaba alejando de ella. La confianza de todos esos años parecía estar resquebrajándose y todo por una razón que ni ella llegaba a entender.

Finalmente llego a la casa y entro por la parte de la clínica, donde encontró el recibidor vacío. Dio unos pasos hasta el mostrador de madera y se apoyo en el, fisgoneando para encontrar a alguien. Escucho unos ruidos de cajas y decidió avisar de su llegada.

– ¿Hola? ¿Isshin-san? – las cajas se escucharon caer de golpe.

– ¿Rukia? – la voz del padre sonó desde el final del pasillo.

– Sí, soy yo. – corroboro sonriendo.

– Rukia-chan, ¿Qué pronto viniste hoy? – apareció por el pasillo con su bata blanca. – ¿Y Ichigo?

– ¿Ichigo? – pregunto confusa. – ¿No está aquí?

– ¿Aquí? – miro su reloj. –Debería estar en el instituto, como siempre. ¿Y tú?

– ¿Qué…? – susurro con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada.

– ¿Salieron una hora antes? – Hablo tranquilo – ¿Cómo no está mi hijo contigo?

Luego de unos segundos pensando, llego a una conclusión y no le gusto nada. Comprendió todo, Ichigo había estado engañando a su padre y a ella. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Dónde demonios iba que no quería que nadie se enterase? Continuo pensativa ante la atenta mirada de Isshin, quien no parecía entender nada. ¿Dónde podría estar ese descerebrado…?

– ¿Rukia-chan? – ¡Bingo! Rukia imagino donde podría estar y salió corriendo de la clínica Kurosaki dejando al patriarca sin entender todavía nada. – ¿Pero que la pasa?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Comenzó a correr por las calles, llegando al río. Estaba dispuesta a ir a aquel lugar donde siempre iban él y ella de pequeños, cuando querían olvidarse de todos. Ese sitio estaba debajo del puente que cruzaba el rio, donde fueron infinitas veces a tirar piedras para ver cual llegaba más lejos, o simplemente para estar solos sin que nadie molestase.

Continuo avanzando lo máximo que sus cortas piernas se lo permitieron y desde lejos pudo divisar la cabellera naranja de Ichigo. No se equivoco, asique freno el paso para bajar las escaleras todo esto sin perder de vista al chico, quien la daba la espalda y parecía estar con alguien. Afino la vista para poder ver con quien se encontraba mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.

Parecía un hombre fuerte, con el pelo largo y castaño hasta los hombros, bastante alto y musculado. Tenía una chaqueta marrón de cuero y parecía estar entregándole algo a Ichigo que no alcanzo a diferenciar que era. El pelinaranjo tenía el uniforme del colegio, cosa que corroboró sus suposiciones. Frunció el ceño, ese tipo no le daba buena espina. Portaba una sonrisa arrogante de medio lado e Ichigo parecía tranquilo como siempre. Se paró a unos metros de ellos, sosteniendo su maletín con ambas manos y sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos.

El hombre desconocido pareció ver a Rukia y la sonrió de forma que le resulto repulsiva a la morena, mientras parecía avisarle de su presencia a Ichigo, quien sorprendido se daba la vuelta para abrir los ojos de par en par al encontrarse con su amiga. Aquel chico de pelo marrón le dio unos golpecitos a Ichigo en el hombro derecho a modo de despedida y se marcho de allí, dejando a ambos solos. Se quedaron en sus respectivos sitios, sin decir nada y todavía alejados el uno de él otro, hasta que Rukia decidió acercarse.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto parándose frente al chico.

– Decidí salir a dar una vuelta. – mintió tranquilo con sus manos en los bolsillos.

– ¿Y por qué llevas el uniforme del colegio? – hablo perspicaz y enfadada.

– ¿Eh…? – se miro asimismo y no tuvo recursos para contestar.

– ¿Quién era ese tipo?

– Un amigo… – contesto tajante mientras caminaba dispuesto a irse, pasando de largo a Rukia, cosa que hizo que esta enfureciera más.

– ¿Un amigo? Tsk… no lo creo. – viro sobre sus talones para ver a Ichigo marcharse tranquilo, intentando evitarla. – ¿Por qué engañas así a tu padre? – comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

– Déjalo Rukia… – aviso a la chica sin girarse a mirarla, pero Rukia Kuchiki era demasiado terca.

– ¿Qué lo deje? – pregunto irónica situándose delante de Ichigo y parándole. – ¿Qué estas tramando para tener que engañarnos a todos, Ichigo?

– Nada que te incumba… – intento responder de la mejor manera, manteniendo la calma.

– ¡Si me incumbe, joder! – espeto dolida y enfadada. – ¿Q-Que…qué demonios te pasa maldita sea?

– No me pasa nada, ¿vale? – la hizo a un lado pidiendo paciencia. – Ahora déjame en paz.

– ¿A qué demonios juegas Ichigo? – continuo caminando tras él, sin darse por vencida. – ¿Por qué me engañas…?

–Rukia… – advirtió perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ichigo? ¿Quién era ese hombre y porqué tienes que verle a escondidas? – volvió a ponerse enfrente de él, parándole con sus pequeñas manos su amplio pecho.

– ¡Demonios Rukia, déjame en paz! – la cogió bruscamente de sus muñecas y la aparto de golpe, gritándola enfadado. – ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, joder!

– …. – abrió sus ojos de golpe, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho. Ichigo nunca la había tratado así. Sintió un nudo en su garganta que no la dejó hablar.

– ¡Eres una jodida pesada! ¡Déjame en paz! – continuo gritándola. – ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo!– bufo desahogándose de golpe, pero no se dio cuenta hasta entonces del daño que le había causado a alguien. La morena apretaba sus puños y escondía sus ojos bajo su flequillo, evitando ponerse a llorar enfrente de él. Las palabras que le había dicho y como la había gritado le habían dolido muchísimo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho intento rectificar. – Rukia… yo… – intento enmendar su error y alzo sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

– ¡Déjame! – le dio un manotazo, encarándole furiosa y con sus ojos húmedos. – ¡Eres un gilipollas Ichigo! – le chillo echándose hacia atrás.

– Rukia… lo siento… – intento acercarse a ella arrepentido.

– ¿Soy una pesada? ¿No soy nadie para preocuparme por ti! – espeto dolida. – ¡Eh, Ichigo! – continuo recriminándole. – Pues bien… – frunció el ceño y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. – ¡Vete a la mierda…! – gruño para después irse enfadada de allí.

– Oe… Rukia… – la llamo pero esta continuaba caminando hasta las escaleras, sin escucharle. – ¡Rukia! –grito intentando ir detrás de ella, pero de nada servía. Había echado a correr y aunque la alcanzase no era el mejor momento para hablar con ella. ¡Menudo estúpido había sido! Le había gritado a una de las personas más importantes de su vida…– Maldita sea… – se alboroto el pelo intentando calmarse, pero era algo imposible. – ¡Joder! – grito frustrado.

La había cagado y bien. Lo peor es que fue con Rukia, y ella no se lo merecía… tan solo se estaba preocupando por él y con razón… Más le valía pedir unas sinceras disculpas si quería que aquella mujer le volviese a dirigir la palabra.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La puerta del apartamento de la Kuchiki se abrió de golpe, cerrándose de igual manera con un portazo de fondo. Furiosa camino hasta el salón y tiro con fuerza su maletín en el sofá, el cual reboto por la dureza del impacto y cayó en el suelo. Continuó caminando a pasos agigantados hasta su habitación imitando la puerta de la entrada y sentándose de golpe en el borde de su cama. Suerte que vivía sola, sino todos se habrían asustado por su concierto de portazos.

Temblorosas por la ira, subió sus manos hasta tapar sus ojos para evitar llorar. ¡No, no lloraría! ¡Ese maldito imbécil…! Jamás la había hablado de tal manera, nunca la había gritado así. Sentía una presión en su pecho y sabía de sobra que era culpa de aquel cabeza hueca. Le había dolido mucho sus palabras, muchísimo… De verdad Ichigo estaba cambiando, y para peor…

– M-Maldito imbécil… – susurro mojándose sus manos con las lagrimas que finalmente no pudo retener. Empezó a sollozar y sus dedos apretaron su cara por la rabia. Ese no era Ichigo, ¿dónde se había metido aquel chico considerado que no quería hacer daño a los demás? – Estúpido… – continúo insultándole entre gimoteos y sollozos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él? Ese hombre no le dio buena espina y lo peor de todo es que Ichigo estaba mintiendo a todos para poder verle a escondidas. Por mucho que se negara, le importaba todo lo que aquel pelinaranjo pudiese hacer… aunque ahora le estuviese llenando a insultos. Todo por una simple razón. – N-No sabes cuánto me importas… descerebrado…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se dejaba arrastrar agotada hacia un nuevo día de instituto, no tenía ganas ningunas de ir, pero el deber llamaba. Se había despertado con un humor de perros, y para colmo su cabeza le dolía a horrores. Maldijo por quinta vez en la mañana a Ichigo. Y hablando de ese descerebrado, no tenía ni idea de que haría después del instituto. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para ir a su casa para verle, pero de verdad sentía la necesidad de verle y hablar con el sobre lo sucedido la mañana anterior.

Rechisto cansada y llego al instituto, todavía cansada por no haber dormido demasiado pensando en todo lo que le dijo Ichigo. Subió como si de un fantasma se tratase las escaleras, sin prestarle atención a los gritos y conversaciones de los demás alumnos. Subió a su planta y camino con los ojos cerrados hasta su clase. Abrió la puerta blanca con pesadez y paso con un rostro enfadado que hizo que esa mañana Keigo no se atreviese a saltarla encima como de costumbre.

Abrió los ojos y giro el rostro, dispuesta a ir hasta su asiento, más tal fue su asombro que su rostro enfadado cambio a uno sorprendido. El cabezota de Ichigo estaba ahí, sentado en el pupitre de al lado de Rukia, mirándola con esa cara de estúpido y sonriendo levemente con gesto arrepentido. En esos instantes sintió la necesidad de correr y abrazarle fuerte, pero su enfado, además de su orgullo hizo que mantuviese su compostura anterior.

Cerró los ojos y camino sin prestarle atención hasta su asiento, ignorándole de la manera más fría posible y haciendo gala de su apellido Kuchiki. Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa divertida, conocía demasiado bien a Rukia y sabía que reaccionaría así, por lo que solo se dedico a observar como pasaba olímpicamente de él. La morena sabía más que de sobra que el cabezota de su amigo la estaba analizando, pero no se dejaría vencer.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun? – La aguda voz de Orihime sonó desde la puerta del aula, haciendo que el aludido y su compañera la miraran. Esta corrió hacia ambos e hizo una reverencia al pelinaranjo. – ¡Qué bien que viniste de nuevo! ¡Bienvenido, Kurosaki-kun!

– Arigato, Inoue… – agradeció tranquilo, con esa voz varonil y profunda que poseía.

– ¿Cómo decidiste venir hoy? – pregunto la pelinaranja.

– Pues… – miro de reojo a Rukia, quien disimuladamente escuchaba atenta la conversación y hablo en un tono más alto para que escuchase bien. – tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver con alguien. – remarco la última frase haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño y se tensase.

– Oh, bueno… – comento sin llegar a entender nada. – Como sea, espero que estés bien.

– Gracias de nuevo, Inoue. – la muchacha se fue felizmente dando saltitos a su asiento y cuando estuvo lejos, el pelinaranja volvió a mirar a Rukia dispuesto a hablar con ella. – Oe, Rukia… – susurro.

– ¡ICHIGOOOOOO! – Genial, no podría hablar con ella en ese momento. Su amigo Keigo corrió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, dispuesto a abrazarle pero como siempre, los reflejos de Ichigo consiguieron pararle haciendo que su puño quedase incrustado en su cara. – ¡V-Veo que no cambias…! – hablo adolorido.

– Ichigo… – alzo la vista y ahí estaban sus amigos, sonriéndole levemente y dándole una cálida bienvenida. Este por un momento se distrajo de Rukia, quien tan solo observaba la escena sonriendo de igual manera. – Bienvenido.

– Arigato, chicos. – agradeció sincero.

– Tardaste demasiado, Kurosaki. – espeto Ishida acomodándose las gafas.

– Bueno, bueno… – le resto importancia pasando sus manos por su nuca. – el caso es que aquí estoy, ¿no?

– Supongo que sí…

Al final no pudo hablar con Rukia, debía ser educado y agradecer a sus amigos el interés que habían volcado sobre él. Al fin y al cabo hacía mucho que no los veía, y al parecer , de las veces que miraba a Rukia de reojo, no parecía importarle ya que tenía una sonrisa de aprobación en su rostro. Se disculparía en el recreo.

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas, no recordaba que fuesen tan pesadas. Se estiro disimuladamente y giro su vista a la enana, quien se mantenía concentrada en copiar apuntes.

Se fijo bien en ella, hacía tiempo que no la observaba detenidamente. Empezó por sus ojos, los cuales miraban intermitentemente a la profesora para después mirar su cuaderno para apuntar lo que ella dijese. No podía dejar de observar ese gesto que utilizaba siempre que era el de mordisquear el boli mientras escuchaba lo que dictaba la maestra, inconscientemente lo vio como un gesto…¿sexual? Se sonrojo levemente al ver como movía los labios lentamente sobre la tapa del bolígrafo, mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando sutilmente. Agito la cabeza contrariado, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¡Era su amiga! Pero quizá sus hormonas le incitaron a continuar su análisis personal sobre Rukia. Bajo lentamente su mirada hacia abajo y pudo ver esa postura que siempre utilizaba al sentarse en las sillas, siempre desde pequeña tenía la misma. Sus largas y delgadas piernas, juntas haciendo que una se superpusiese sobre el talón de la contraria. Pero otra vez no pudo evitar mirarla de otra forma, se quedo largo rato apreciando sus bien formados muslos y se dio cuenta que aunque no estuviese especialmente dotada en la parte superior, admitía que sus piernas eran perfectas.

¿Qué demonios decía? ¡Por Kami! Se estaba volviendo un degenerado… ¡era su amiga! Pero tenía que admitir que nunca antes se dio cuenta de su belleza… ¡otra vez! ¡Mierda!

– Bien, quiero que me hagan los ejercicios de la página 35 y 36, ¿entendido? – exigió la profesora segundos antes de que la clase finalizara con el sonido del timbre, dando paso al recreo.

Todos asintieron y cogieron sus almuerzos para después salir al patio. Ichigo se fijo en que la morena intentaba evitarlo ya que rebusco rápida en su mochila para poder irse rápido. Pero el pelinaranjo era más hábil por lo que le dio tiempo de sobra para esperar a la morena. Esta alzo el rostro, encontrándose con Ichigo que la miraba con media sonrisa y enfadada volteo el rostro dispuesta a irse.

– Oe, Rukia… – la llamo de nuevo pero otra vez le interrumpieron.

– ¡Hey, Ichigo! – Keigo seguido de todos los chicos le acorralaron – ¿Qué te parece si vienes a la azotea con nosotros a comer?

– Eh… – busco a la pelinegra con la mirada y vio que ya se le había escapado, asique… ¿para qué negarse? – Está bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El aire de la azotea golpeaba su rostro, se sentía tan bien. No estaba mal volver con los amigos después de todo. Abrió los ojos y vio a su escandaloso amigo Keigo contando alguna aventura descabellada a la que nadie prestaba atención, mientras que Mizuiro hablaba con Chad de algo posiblemente más tranquilo. Giro y vio como Ishida le analizaba minuciosamente, el pelinaranja frunció el ceño y rechisto.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto tranquilo.

– Nada es solo… ¿Qué hay entre tu y la Kuchiki? –interrogo directamente mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

– Ah, somos amigos maldita sea… – contesto directamente y sin titubear.

– ¿Te molesta que te lo pregunte?

– Me molesta que porque nos llevemos bien, penséis que debe haber algo más. – alego más tranquilo dándole un sorbo a su zumo.

– Quien lo diría mirándola como la miras. – el pelinaranjo escupió todo el jugo sorprendido porque Ishida se hubiese dado cuenta, todos se giraron unos segundos a verle para luego continuar con sus asuntos.

– ¿Q-Que…?

– Venga, Kurosaki. No te hagas el tonto. – le hablo serio y calmado. – Debes ser más discreto. – hizo una pausa. – hasta ella debió darse cuenta.

– No digas tonterías, si la miraba… – confeso. – pero no con esas intenciones.

– ¿Entonces?

– Es mi amiga, y ya… admito que es guapa pero es mi amiga. Punto. – finalizo convencido.

– Como digas… – hablo indiferente. – pero a una amiga no se la mira con esos ojos que pusiste.

– Serás…. – amenazo sonrojado intentando contenerse para no matarle en ese instante.

– De todos modos… –poso una mano en el hombro de Ichigo, quien le miro de reojo. – … bienvenido de nuevo, Kurosaki. – Su amigo dejo el orgullo a un lado y le recibió personalmente con afecto. – Ya no sabía a quién molestar. – termino divertido e intentando parecer tranquilo.

– Tsk… como si pudieses molestarme. – reto de igual manera. Ambos dejaron de mirarse y continuaron comiendo sus almuerzos tranquilos. – Aún así… arigato.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La última hora ya había llegado, seguida de la clase de gimnasia que muchos alumnos odiaban con todo su ser. En los vestuarios femeninos, las chicas se cambiaban el uniforme por la ropa de deporte que hacía que muchos varones babearan al verlas. Y es normal, constaba de unos cortos pantalones deportivos rojos con los bordes blancos y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con los bordes rojos.

Pero fuera ese dato, Rukia todavía estaba algo molesta con Ichigo. Todo el día y no había tenido el valor de hablar con ella, cosa que la enfado aún más, pero en el fondo estaba deseando que ese cabeza hueca se la acercase de una maldita vez y le dijese un simple "hola". Frunció el ceño y termino de atarse las deportivas para salir del vestuario ella sola, ya que siempre era de las que más tardaba en cambiarse.

Cerró su taquilla con sus pertenencias y rápida salió del vestuario para ir directa al gimnasio. Sin embargo, nada más salir del vestuario femenino, estaba Ichigo. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su vestuario y con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente con una leve sonrisa torcida. La morena resoplo y cerró los ojos, caminando e ignorando al pelinaranjo.

– Oe, Rukia. – empezó a caminar tras ella. – Para, tengo que hablar contigo. – pidió tranquilamente.

– ¿Conmigo por qué, Kurosaki? – pregunto irónica sin parar de caminar por los estrechos pasillos. – ¿Acaso ya no soy una pesada? – dijo con sarna y rabia.

– Hey, venga enana. No seas infantil. – agarro su brazo, pero esta se zafo molesta.

– Déjame Ichigo. ¿Querías que te dejase en paz? Pues ya lo estoy haciendo. – le encaró dolida y furiosa.

Pero el sentimiento de rabia y dolor se disipo cuando Ichigo volvió a agarrarla del brazo y la abrazo fuerte, sin dejarla escapar. Se quedo anonadada y sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que sintió como se emocionaba ante el acto del chico por lo que su corazón se encogió y acabo correspondiendo el abrazo de igual manera. Ambos se necesitaban, y estar "enfadados" el uno con el otro era demasiado extraño y estúpido. Sentía la calidez de Ichigo, y se sentía tan bien que ya no se acordaba la última vez que la abrazo con ese sentimiento…

– Lo siento, Rukia. – susurro todavía sin deshacer el agarre. – No quise gritarte así.

– Tsk… eres un idiota. – le insulto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo. – No sabes cuanto me importas Ichigo. – reconoció dejando su orgullo a un lado.

– Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. – froto su espalda. – Sabes que siempre estoy con un humor de perros, y no debí pagarlo contigo…

– Capullo… – le insulto haciendo que este esbozara una tierna sonrisa.

– Lo sé, ahora… – se separo de ella y la observo arrepentido. – ¿Me perdonas?

– Chs… – le miro de reojo con los brazos cruzados, haciéndose de rogar. – Sí. Pero no te acostumbres, Kurosaki. – accedió haciéndose la dura y sonriendo divertida.

– Ya claro, claro…– revolvió el pelo a su amiga y comenzó a caminar. – Ahora vamos, o todos pensaran cosas extrañas al no vernos allí.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun tiene miedo que su reputación se dañe? – hablo melosa mientras le adelantaba.

– No pongas esa voz, enana. – amenazo divertido poniéndose a su lado

– ¡No me llames enana, idiota! – Le pego un codazo.

– Eres una violenta.

– Y tu un estúpido.

– ¡Mandona!

– ¡Imbécil!

– ¡Retaco!

– ¡Naranjito!

Así, como siempre, discutiendo se perdieron por los pasillos del vestuario hasta llegar al gimnasio. A pesar de los insultos, esa era su forma de decirse "te quiero", como amigos, muy buenos amigos, por el momento…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? De momento Ichigo y Rukia solo son amigos, todos los gestos que tienen hacia el otro no va más allá de la amistad, pero solo por el momento, ya que Ichigo está observando a Rukia con otros ojos aunque no se quiera dar cuenta. Poco a poco se irá dando cuenta de sus sentimientos y viceversa. ¿Quién era el hombre con el que hablaba Ichigo? Pronto lo sabréis. La acción entrará dentro de poco y las cosas empezarán a complicarse, veremos como Ichigo va cambiando poco a poco, pero con Rukia siempre se ablandará. No os adelanto más y os dejo que me escribáis vuestra opinión. ¿Cómo? Pues por review.**

**Los demás fics, como por ejemplo "Puede ser" y "Yuki no Hana", pues no tardaré mucho en actualizarlo. Intentaré que el primero en actualizar sea "Puede ser" pero estoy intentando escribir un buen final, porque como he de recordaros, solo le quedan 2 capítulos. Y bueno, "Yuki no Hana" lo mantengo al día, asique no creo que tarde en subir la actualización. Es simplemente, que con este ando bastante inspirada por el momento.**

**Espero que os este gustando este fic y sin más. Os dejo, hasta la próxima.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aprender a vivir.**

.

_Bien, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ando un poco ocupada y sin tiempo para escribir. Espero compensar un poco con el siguiente capitulo y ojala os guste. Os dejo leer de una vez, ya me callo xD :_

.

**CAPITULO TRES**

.

Una horrible oleada de calor acechaba a Karakura, y es que a pesar de estar terminando la época de calor, parecía que tenía que dar el golpe final. Transitaba poca gente por las calles, la mayoría se encontraría encerradas en sus casas con el aire acondicionado al más frio posible o como otros habían optado, en la piscina municipal. Aquel lugar debería estar lleno, y la piscina tenía que parecer una lata de sardinas, por lo que tampoco era una buena idea ir allí.

Aún así, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar tumbada sobre el escritorio de su habitación, mirando por la ventana la calle con todo el aburrimiento del mundo para una sola. Y esa situación la estaba viviendo Rukia. Molesta y más que aburrida, estaba la morena observando la vacía calle por la que cada mucho rato pasaba un coche o alguna que otra bicicleta.

Suspiro.

Era un completo aburrimiento, no tenía nada que hacer. Orihime y Tatsuki salieron de la ciudad durante el fin de semana, por lo que no podría contar con ellas para salir a tomarse un helado bien frío. Pensó en irse con alguno de sus amigos, pero probablemente estarían en esa abarrotada piscina municipal, creyendo que su idea sería única y encontrándose con todo el pueblo allí metido. Además, estaba demasiado acalorada y pegajosa como para tener a Keigo constantemente encima suya dándole, para colmo, más calor.

Otro suspiro.

Bostezo y estiro sus extremidades como un gato mientras giraba la silla, mirando la pared que quedaba paralela a ella. Vio el extenso mural que había creado con paciencia y tiempo en el que había fotos de todo tipo. Del festival de Tanabata, todas vistiendo un precioso kimono y un bonito recogido, fiestas y fiestas de cumpleaños donde todos sus amigos, especialmente Keigo, ponían caras graciosas. Sonrió y se levanto para apreciarlas más de cerca.

Observo una foto de la fiesta de Halloween que celebraron en casa de Orihime, se lo paso genial disfrazándose de gata, más que nada por el lazo que llevaba atado al rabo y sus graciosas orejas puntiagudas.

También había pegatinas y algún que otro dibujo, hecho por ella misma, del famoso conejito llamado Chappy, el cual era odiado a muerte por Ichigo. Más de una vez fue motivo de discusión entre ambos ya que el pelinaranjo se atrevió a decir que aquel conejo era "horrible e infantil", pero obviamente, sufrió las consecuencias de pronunciar esos adjetivos , haciendo que Rukia le propinase un buen golpe en la cabeza.

–Ichigo…

Susurro su nombre y se fijo en las fotos que quedaban más centradas. En la mayoría aparecía con Ichigo. Sabía lo poco que le gustaba a su gran amigo tomarse fotografías, y se podía apreciar por el gesto de molestia que tenía en todas las imágenes. Rió ante esta observación. Un poco más al centro tenía una foto de ambos cuando eran pequeños, con 6 años o quizá menos. Ichigo sostenía la mano de la morena con gesto de felicidad mientras que con su pequeña mano libre se rascaba la nuca, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras que la pequeña Rukia sonreía ligeramente, con la cara radiando felicidad y sus mejillas encendidas. La foto era pura ternura, no cabía duda. Aún por ese entonces, Ichigo era más alto que ella.

Rió.

Y por fin llego a la última foto. Estaba en el medio, era la más grande y la más vistosa de todo el gran collage. Quién no supiera de su relación, creerían que eran novios. Ichigo abrazaba dulcemente a Rukia por la cintura mientras esta se colgaba de su cuello, junto con un gran peluche del que el propio pelinaranja calificaba de "Conejo horrible". Se lo regalo por su 16 cumpleaños y la morena se emociono tanto que no le importo el hecho que toda la familia de Ichigo se encontrase allí para lanzarse a sus brazos.

Isshin tuvo la oportunidad de tomar millones de fotos desde todos los ángulos y esa había sido una. Su favorita… la expresión de Ichigo, su leve pero sincera sonrisa, la situación, la sensación de sus brazos abrazándola fuerte, la calidad que se transmitieron ese día… todo.

Inconscientemente se sonrojo.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Agito su cabeza y volvió a suspirar. Quizá estaría bien ir y molestar un poco a ese cabeza hueca. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de una refrescante ducha, se vistió con ropa fresca y su pelo recogido para no agobiarla más. Unas simples sandalias negras como su cabello el cual se recogía en una pequeña coleta, pantalones simples, cortos y una camiseta de tirantas blanca. No sabía si Ichigo estaría en casa, pero si no estaba, se pasaría a ver a las pequeñas, Yuzu y Karin.

Aún así, rezo porque su amigo pelinaranja se encontrase en casa.

Vio a unos pasos la casa de los Kurosaki y mientras andaba se fijo en la ventana que daba a la habitación de Ichigo. Estaba abierta. ¡Bien! Estaba en casa. Abrió la pequeña verja metálica y camino hasta la puerta de la entrada, contraria a la de la clínica. Llamo, como siempre, dos veces al timbre y espero a que Yuzu fuera a recibirla.

_Como siempre…_

– ¡Ya abro!

La aguda y dulce voz de la rubia sonó al otro lado de la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla al instante. Apareció con un delantal blanco con una margarita en el centro y un cucharon pringado de crema en la otra mano.

– Buenas tardes, Yuzu-chan. – sonrió mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

– ¡Oh, Rukia-chan! – esbozo una amplia sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una mancha de crema de la cara. – ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Pasa, pasa!

– Arigato. – entro en el recibidor mientras la muchacha cerraba la puerta. Aspiro un rico aroma que llegaba desde la cocina. – Ummm, huele bien ¿Qué estás cocinando?

– Estoy haciendo un bizcocho, si quieres puedes quedarte a comerlo cuando esté listo. –la invito cordialmente.

– Debo pensármelo – se rio. – Por cierto… ¿y tu hermano?

– ¿Onii-chan? – miro hacia el pasillo tranquila. – Esta en su cuarto, esta con alguien…

– ¿Con alguien? – pregunto sin entender nada, Chad o cualquiera de los chicos estaban en la piscina municipal, ¿con quién estaba? – ¿Con quién está? – pregunto impaciente

– Pues no tengo ni idea, era un hombre raro… – hablo preocupada. – Nunca le había visto antes.

– Ah, claro… – miro con el ceño fruncido el pasillo, temiéndose algo malo. – Subiré a ver a tu hermano, ¿sí?

– Claro, está bien. – la incito a hacerlo. – Yo continuaré con mi bizcocho.

– Bien, Yuzu-chan. – fingió una sonrisa y subió veloz las escaleras.

Una vez arriba se paró en seco, escuchaba dos voces varoniles hablando tranquilamente. Una era la de Ichigo, sin ninguna duda y la otra… le pareció haberla escuchado alguna vez pero no conseguía asociarla a nadie. Camino despacio intentando no hacer ruido hasta llegar a la habitación con el numero 15 donde tantas veces había entrado. Esta vez consiguió escuchar de que hablaban.

– _Entonces, Ichigo. ¿Qué te parece?_

– _No lo sé. _– hablo seco al otro lado de la puerta. – _Debo pensármelo un poco más_.

– _¿Qué tienes que pensarte, Ichigo? _– Le presiono tranquilamente aquel hombre. – _Simplemente acepta, y te prometo que merecerá la pena._

¿A qué se refería ese hombre? Está bien, estaba actuando como una cotilla, lo reconocía pero tenía que saber que era lo que ocurría con Ichigo de una vez. Se pego más contra la puerta, casi pareciéndose a Isshin cuando intentaba espiarlos aquellas veces en las que se quedaba a solas con Ichigo. Ichigo volvió a hablar.

– _Tan solo déjame replantearme algunas cosas. _– hablo tranquilo y tajante.

– _Está bien. Tienes mi número y sabes dónde encontrarme. _– unos pasos se escucharon acercándose hasta la puerta, alertando a Rukia quien no sabía qué hacer y tan solo se quedo inmóvil frente la puerta. – Espero tu respuesta.

La puerta finalmente se abrió dejando ver dentro de la habitación a Ichigo y a aquel hombre que vio aquella vez en el rio, mirándola fijamente algo sorprendidos. Ella se quedo quieta, observando a ambos minuciosamente y analizando la situación, tensándose al ser descubierta, pero supo como disimularlo.

– Rukia… –susurro algo atemorizado por haber sido descubierto.

– Eh… hola Ichigo. – saludo secamente mientras miraba al hombre de pelo castaño con algo de desprecio.

– Bueno, bueno, muchachos. – hablo desinteresadamente y con media sonrisa. – Os dejo solos, yo ya me voy. – anuncio saliendo de la habitación y girándose por última vez para ver a Ichigo. – Piénsalo bien, Ichigo.

– Hm… – musito a modo de afirmación mientras miraba a el suelo debido a la penetrante mirada de Rukia.

– Adiós, Ichigo. – adelanto unos pasos situándose al lado de la morena. – Adiós, ¿Rukia?

–… – esta no contesto, ni siquiera le miro. Tan solo observaba a Ichigo.

El hombre soltó una seca carcajada ante la actuación de la morena, mirándola de arriba abajo con media sonrisa y finalmente se largo de allí, dejando a ambos en un incomodo silencio. Rukia se puso en jarras y le miro desafiante.

– ¿Y bien? – avanzo un paso, haciendo que Ichigo la mirara expectante. – ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

– ¿Eh? Claro, claro… – se hizo a un lado mientras la morena pasaba, cerrando después la puerta. Tomo aire para lo que le esperaba y se giro, observando a Rukia, sentándose de golpe en su cama y dando pequeños botecitos como hacia siempre. – ¡Oe, baja de mi cama!

– Oblígame. – desafío mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Arg… enana del demonio… – mascullo mientras caminaba hasta la silla de su escritorio. Ella siempre ganaba, y siempre ganaría.

– ¿Quién era ese? – pregunto de forma despectiva.

– Un… amigo. – contesto dudando del calificativo que había empleado, sentándose cansadamente en la cama.

– Ichigo… – le llamo, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos ambarinos. – es el mismo hombre de la otra vez…

–…. – guardo silencio, observando a la morena con el ceño levemente fruncido.

– ¿Qué ocurre…? – pregunto desganada y algo apenada.

– Nada, Rukia. No te preocupes.

– Ichigo… ¿Qué te tienes que pensar…? – insistió, haciendo que el pelinaranja empezase a molestarse.

– Rukia… – advirtió.

– Vale, vale… está bien. – decidió no insistir más, no quería volver a pelear con él. Que hubiera paz. Se tiró hacia atrás en su cama, reposando en ella y suspirando sonoramente. – Que calor…

– Hm… – Ichigo tan solo la observaba de reojo, viendo como se abanicaba a si misma, mientras estaba tumbada en SU cama.

– ¿Por qué no tienes el aire puesto? – se quejo subiendo sus piernas también a su cama, quedando totalmente tendida en ella.

– Pues… – trago duro y decidió dejar de mirarla. –… se estropeó.

–Ah… – gimió molesta. – yo que creía que aquí estaríamos frescos…

– Pues te salió mal la jugada. – espeto divertido, estirando sus brazos.

– Arrrg… – rodo sobre la cama, quedando su rostro aplastado en el colchón, mientras sus piernas subían y bajaban, golpeando la cama. –… que aburrimiento de día.

– ¿Qué hay de Tatsuki y Orihime? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar el movimiento de sus piernas.

– Salieron de la ciudad… fueron a no sé donde, a una especie de piscinas naturales…– explico removiéndose de nuevo en la cama, quedando boca arriba.

¿Estaba empezando a hacer más calor o eran imaginaciones de Ichigo? Sus ojos, por más que quisiera no se podían despegar de la morena. Sus labios se movían, hablando de algo de lo que él estaba prestando la mínima atención. Su pecho, subiendo y bajando lento, tras esa camiseta blanca de tirantas, que empezaba a pegársele debido al calor. Trago duro de nuevo y se humedeció los labios nervioso. Y finalmente llego a sus piernas… ¡Oh, Kami! Sus piernas… Nunca antes se dio cuenta de que eran tan perfectas.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Rápidamente se sonrojo y aparto la mirada desconcertado.

– ¡Oe, idiota! ¿Me estas escuchando? – pregunto hostil mientras se incorporaba en la cama, sentándose en el borde de esta. – ¿Ichigo?

Este no contestaba, estaba más concentrado en controlar su respiración y en que su sangre no se agolpara en un sitio concreto. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, rezando porque no se le acercara más.

– Ichigo, estas rojo, ¿te encuentras bien? – se acerco a él, definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado. Puso una mano en su frente, mirando si tenía fiebre.

– S-si, si… tranquila. – paro su mano y la alejo de su rostro. – Es solo, que hace mucho calor.

– ¿Estás seguro? – cuestiono escéptica, observándole preocupada.

– ¡Segurísimo! – se levanto nervioso de la silla, todavía sin soltar la muñeca de la morena. – Ahora… ¿vamos a la cocina a tomar algo fresco…? Lo necesito… – lo último lo susurro auto-regañándose mientras salía de la habitación, con Rukia detrás todavía sin comprender nada.

– Esta bien…

Ambos bajaron lentos hasta la cocina, sin decirse nada. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Ichigo? El y sus malditas hormonas, haciéndole pasar malos tragos en los peores momentos… pero… ¿quién la manda revolcarse así en su cama, con esos pantaloncitos cortos? Por el amor de Dios, es un hombre, peor aún… ¡era un adolescente!

Quizá lo más extraño es que empezase a ser ahora. No era la primera vez que Rukia estaba en su cama, dando vueltas, botes y saltos. Tampoco era la primera vez que la veía con pantalones cortos, es más, la había visto con faldas y vestidos de todo tipo y no había ocurrido nada parecido. Encima, la vio en Halloween, que ya provoco que más de uno se chocase contra alguna farola por andar mirándola, y no era para menos. Con ese traje tan ceñido, enseñando sus bien formadas piernas, con ese rabo atado con un lazo rojo, al igual que sus labios…

¡Otra vez!

Se golpeo mentalmente. ¡Maldita sean sus malditas hormonas!

– Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, ¡qué bien que ya bajan! – sonrió la rubia, sacando del horno el molde con el bizcocho humeando. – Acabo de terminar el bizcocho.

– Vaya, que buena pinta tiene, Yuzu-chan. – la morena se adelanto, sentándose de rodillas en la silla y apoyando sus antebrazos en la mesa, olisqueando el postre. – Huele riquísimo… – suspiro complacida.

– ¿Tú crees? – hablo emocionada y alagada la péquela.

– ¡Hai!

Ichigo no decía nada. Se había quedado de piedra. Esa postura que había adoptado Rukia, le había vuelto a golpear. Su trasero estaba alzado para poder llegar bien al bizcocho y dejaba una genial perspectiva para apreciarlo. Inconscientemente, el pelinaranjo giro un poco la cabeza para observarlo mejor, desde otro ángulo. Se estaba volviendo un completo pervertido, tal y como su padre…

– Ichi-nii… si sigues mirándola así se te saldrán los ojos. – de la nada, apareció su hermana Karin por detrás, pasando de largo con su sarcástico comentario.

– Serás… – rápidamente se sonrojo y decidió que debía beberse ese zumo fresco de una vez por todas. Fue hasta la nevera, abriéndola y buscando el dichoso zumo.

– Oe, Ichigo. – le llamo la morena, haciendo que este girara el rostro para observarla. – ¿Me puedes servir a mi también un poco de zumo, porfa? – suplico todavía en esa posición, solo que ahora estaba viendo la parte delantera, de la que tampoco estaba mal servida.

– E-eh… si… c-claro. – se abofeteo mentalmente de nuevo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedo agachado intentando que el frio del frigorífico le calmase un poco.

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Se estaba volviendo un completo pervertido… y lo peor es que estaba siendo con su amiga, con Rukia…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya era de noche, el cabeza de la familia Kurosaki había insistido en que Rukia se quedase a cenar en familia y lo consiguió. Paso casi todo el día con Ichigo, y no había resultado nada aburrido. Ver como Karin conseguía ganar en una batalla verbal a Ichigo era lo más divertido y satisfactorio que jamás podría experimentar. Isshin peleando con su hijo, quedando muy mal parado, todo debido a sus comentarios de siempre como "¿Cuándo Rukia y tú me daréis nietos?" y cosas de ese estilo.

Rió para sus adentros. Poco a poco esa familia parecía ir resurgiendo de sus cenizas.

Ahora, el pelinaranja acompañaba a su amiga hasta su casa, ya que no se fiaba que fuera sola de noche. Todavía mantenía ese instinto protector, y desde la muerte de su madre, nunca dejaba que la morena fuese sola a ningún lado. Caminaban tranquilos y en silencio, disfrutando de la serenidad del ambiente. Ya no hacía calor, había una brisa agradable y fresca y todo estaba en silencio.

Miro de reojo a Ichigo y sintió una punzante preocupación. Decidió hacerse la tonta al principio, pero no dejaba de reconcomerle la visita de aquel extraño hombre. Aparto la mirada desganada y suspiro sonoramente, cosa que hizo que Ichigo se alertara y la mirara expectante.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– No… nada. – decidió no preguntar en ese instante.

– ¿De verdad? – insistió.

– Si…

Otra vez silencio. Tan solo se escuchaban sus pisadas retumbando en el asfalto de la calle. Ya casi llegaban a su casa. Tomo aliento y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Se quedaron callados, uno frente al otro, pero ninguno decía nada. Ichigo intento romper el silencio, despidiéndose de la morena, pero esta se adelanto.

– Ichigo.

– Dime… – susurro mirándola fijamente.

– Se que te molesta que me meta en tus asuntos, pero… – aparto la mirada. –… me preocupas. – confesó finalmente.

– No te preocupes por mí… – susurro dulcemente.

– Eso es como pedirle peras a un olmo, idiota. – se quejo.

– Rukia… – poso sus amplias manos en sus finos hombros. –… todo está bien, ¿sí?

– Ichigo… me ocultas algo. – hablo triste. – y eso me molesta… – alzo la mirada, fundiendo sus ojos violetas en la miel de los orbes de Ichigo. – Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido secretos… y que empecemos a tenerlos ahora, no me gusta...

– Lo siento… – se disculpo abrazándola reconfortantemente. – Es solo que… todo ha sido tan de repente.

– Lo sé… – susurro contra su pecho. –… pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

– Confío en ti. – se separo de ella y aparto la mirada. – Simplemente, dame un poco de tiempo.

– De acuerdo… – accedió tranquila.

Otra vez ese silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario. Se observaron fijamente, sus ojos brillaban en la tenue oscuridad que brindaba la noche, fundiéndose con la luz que ofrecía la luna, tintineaban al mirarse. No querían pestañear, no querían perderse ni un instante de los ojos del otro.

Ámbar y violeta, mezclados.

Qué extraña sensación de paz sentían al estar con el otro, ese impulso que se escondía dentro de ellos, rezando por saltar y hacer algo que nunca podrían ni imaginar. ¿Pero por qué? Demonios, se necesitaban tanto que llegaba a ser extraño. Eran amigos, ¿no? Nada más. ¿Por qué demonio sentían esas cosas? No eran propias de una amistad, y ambos lo sabían de sobra. Lo sabían desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Bueno… – Rukia rompió el silencio. – Buenas noches, Ichigo.

– Buenas noches, Rukia. –se inclino para darla un beso de despedida, pero todo pareció ir demasiado lento. Tenía que controlar sus labios para que no se dirigieran al lugar equivocado y, creedme, le estaba costando un mundo. ¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición! ¿Por qué?

Finalmente, la beso muy cerca de los labios. Demasiado cerca, provocando que Rukia se tensase y sonrojase al instante. Se sorprendió por esa acción del pelinaranja, siempre se despedían con un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero esta era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a sus labios. Sin embargo, se sintió bien…

Se apartaron el uno del otro, parecía que se quemaban al tocarse, por lo que decidieron tomar unas distancias prudentes. No se miraron, tan solo se sintieron nerviosos y estúpidos. Había confianza y ahora parecía que les daba vergüenza hasta decirse "hola". Finalmente se volvieron a mirar, mientras Rukia sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo.

– Bien… nos vemos Ichigo… – susurro entre extasiada y tensa. Extraña mezcla.

– Nos vemos… – hablo tranquilo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Metió la llave en le cerradura, haciendo que las demás tintineasen contra el llavero de Chappy, abriendo finalmente la puerta. Se dedicaron la última mirada y se despidieron alzando ligeramente la palma de la mano. La morena entro en su casa, apoyándose en la puerta y recobrando el aliento mientras su corazón palpitaba queriendo salir del pecho y sus mejillas ardían incontroladamente.

Ichigo sin embargo, se largo lo antes posible de allí, martirizándose por sus impulsivas acciones. Estaba empezando a tomar otro tipo de confianzas con Rukia que resultaban algo raras, pero a la vez placenteras. Sin embargo, era su amiga y por el amor de Dios… tenía que controlarse. ¿Qué demonios era eso de mirarla de esa forma tan lasciva? Bien podría ser como una de sus hermanas y el ya la estaba empezando a desear de otra manera.

No podía ser, no podía romper esa amistad que compartía con la oji-violeta. Pero ambos sabían que no eran amigos, ni tampoco amantes… su relación era tan extraña como sus sentimientos, y quien sabe qué clase de jugarreta le jugaría sus impulsos. Pero no podía controlarse, sus ojos ya no la querían ver como antes…

Esto estaba empezando a sentirse extraño… muy extraño.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Y bien, hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Qué tal? Un Ichigo algo pervertidillo ¿no crees? Pero aquí al final lo explica, "sus ojos ya no la querían ver como antes", creo que lo explica demasiado bien. De todos modos, todavía faltan cosas de por medio. Supongo que todos habréis deducido quien es el hombre misterioso… no es muy difícil de averiguar, y quien no caiga lo desvelo ahora… se trata de Ginjou, asique ya os podréis ir haciendo una idea de lo que se nos viene encima. ¿Qué habrá hablado Ginjou con Ichigo? ¿Qué tiene que responderle? Esto empieza a ponerse peor… ya lo veréis.**

**Ichigo aún se está debatiendo entre el bien y el mal, podría decirse. Cuando esta con Rukia, todo es bueno, con su familia, sus amigos… pero que ocurre si toma la mano equivocada… ¿se sumirá en el pasado? ¿En lo malo? Ya lo veréis, damas y caballeros. Espero que os este gustando este fic y espero vuestras opiniones en un review. ¡Venga! Que no se tarda nada en dejar uno. **

**Si tenéis alguna pregunta, lo mismo. Me la dejáis por review y yo encantada la respondo por privado. Sin embargo, a los que no tenéis cuenta, podéis hacerla de igual manera, solo que os la responderé en el siguiente capitulo, ¿de acuerdo? Pues creo que ya no hay más que decir, bueno si… publicidad como siempre:**

**Mis otros fics.**

**Yuki no Hana. Para quien lo siga, pues estoy actualizando como siempre, estoy inspirada con este fic y para quienes no lo lean, lo recomiendo. ¡Por cierto! En el próximo capitulo de este fic, se descubre el pasado de Rangiku, chanchanchaaaaaaaaaaaan.**

**Puede ser. Siento que este tardando tanto en actualizar, pero es que no me entran ganas de continuarlo. Intentaré ponerme lo antes que pueda y terminar por fin esos dos últimos capítulos que faltan para acabarlo. Lo siento de verdad, me vuelvo a disculpar.**

**Ahora si, ya termino. Sin más, muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y lo comentan, os lo agradezco mucho. Siempre es un placer leer esos reviews tan alentadores.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Aprender a vivir.**

.

_¡Gommene Gommene Gommene! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero andaba sin tiempo, y el poco que tenía me he dedicado a continuar "Yuki no Hana" que lo tenía atrasado. Mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que este capitulo os compense ¿si? En fin, os dejo leer:_

.

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

.

Apoyado contra la pared de aquel oscuro lugar, los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante esperaba a que el líder le recibiese en condiciones. El pelinaranjo estaba algo malhumorado, era demasiado puntual y que la gente no lo fuese le exasperaba bastante. Bufo una vez más y miro hacia la barra del bar en la que se encontraba un hombre con parche en el ojo, limpiando tranquilamente uno de los vasos.

Aquel lugar, por las noches, se convertía en una especia de discoteca donde solo los asociados podían pasar. "Xcution" se hacían llamar y pronto Ichigo estaría dentro, solo si de una vez por todas aquel hombre aparecía de una maldita vez.

Como si sus maldiciones fuesen escuchadas, por una de las puertas del fondo apareció el hombre de cabello castaño que había frecuentado las últimas semanas. Entro relajado y tranquilo, sonriendo socarronamente cosa que hizo que el pelinaranjo se molestase más, frunciendo considerablemente su ceño.

– ¡Ichigo! – le saludo acercándose a él. – Me alegro que estés aquí, chico. – palmeo su espalda. – ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

– ¿Lo preguntas enserio…? – cuestionó molesto.

– Venga, lo siento, me surgieron unos problemillas, ya sabes… – paso un brazo por su espalda invitándole a sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero de allí.

– Bueno, al grano. – se sentó en el sillón.

– Eres muy impaciente Kurosaki. Relájate. – estiro sus brazos por el respaldo del sofá, sonriendo de medio lado. – Giriko, tráenos algo de bebida. – ordeno.

– Ginjo… – su paciencia se estaba agotando.

– Bien, bien Ichigo. Si de verdad quieres entrar a Xcution deberás demostrar tu…"lealtad". – comenzó explicando tranquilo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Tengo un trabajito para ti… – iba a continuar explicando pero el reservado camarero interrumpió junto con los dos vasos de bebida. – Gracias, Giriko.

– A su servicio. – hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

– Toma, bebe. –le ofreció uno de los vasos de cristal con licor dentro.

–No, gracias. – lo desprecio educadamente. –No tomo.

– ¿De verdad? Me sorprende… – dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso y continúo analizando al pelinaranjo.

– Vamos, explícame de una vez que debo hacer.

– Es simple, debes enseñarles una "lección" a unos chicos de otro grupillo, ya me entiendes….

– Si. – asintió molesto. – ¿Cuándo y dónde?

– Hoy mismo. – se termino el contenido de su vaso de un trago. – Recuerda que puedes usar la violencia, pero no te excedas.

– Lo sé… – musito observando el vaso que le sirvieron que se le estaba haciendo cada vez más apetecible debido a los nervios. – ¿Dónde tengo que ir?

– Debes esperar a que venga una de nuestras compañeras, ella te dirá donde debes ir.

¿Esperar? Ichigo suspiro molesto una vez más… ¡como si no hubiese esperado suficiente! Se apoyo contra su asiento, cruzando los brazos y esperando de nuevo. Esta vez corrió más suerte, ya que a los pocos minutos la puerta de aquel local se abrió estrepitosamente, dando paso a una escandalosa mujer.

– ¡Ginjo! – la mujer cerró la puerta ofuscada de un portazo. – ¡Deja de utilizarme para estas tonterías! ¿Me oyes? ¡Para eso ya tienes a la novata de Senna! A mí me dejas tranquila.

– Nee, nee Riruka, tenemos visita. – aviso. – Ichigo Kurosaki esta aquí.

– ¿Huh? ¿Ichigo Kurosaki? – con las manos en su cintura se acerco al sillón donde se encontraban ambos, intentando ver mejor entre la oscuridad. – ¡No veo una mierda Ginjo! ¿Cuándo piensas poner luz a este tugurio?

– Ah, si que eres molesta… – el hombre busco a tientas el interruptor de la luz mientras la chica continuaba quejándose.

– ¡Molesta! ¿Yo? – espeto ofendida. – ¡Si soy tan molesta quizá otra debería acompañar al niñato ese de Kurosaki I-….!

Su voz se corto de repente a la misma vez que la luz se encendía y dejaba ver el rostro del pelinaranja en su estado más rudo. Su ceño fruncido debido al repentino cambio de luz y su rostro serio hizo que a la muchacha se le abriese la boca ante semejante adonis.

– …-chigo…. – su voz cambio radicalmente a un susurro.

Pestañeo rápidamente, haciendo que Ichigo la mirase extrañado y molesto, hasta que Ginjo decidió despertarla de su aletargo.

– Bien Riruka, este es Ichigo. – le presento. – Llévale donde te dije y ve dándole instrucciones de lo que tiene que hacer.

– H-Hai… – frunció el ceño, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus brazos cruzados, desviando la mirada de aquel hombre.

– Bien Ichigo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

– Hai. – Decidido se levanto del sillón, cogiendo el vaso que le habían servido antes y tomándolo de golpe para calmar el nerviosismo, bebiéndoselo entero de un trago para armarse de valor. – Vamos. – ordeno caminando a paso rápido por delante de Riruka.

– ¿C-c-como que "vamos"? – Gruño la mujer – ¿Quién te has creído para ordenarme algo, niñato? – la chica caminaba enfadada y ofendida detrás de él, aunque este no la escuchase ni lo más mínimo.

Ginjo se quedo observando complacido la escena, con media sonrisa en su rostro. Al fin había conseguido al Kurosaki…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La muchacha de cabello azabache caminaba por la calurosa calle, con una bolsa de la compra entre sus manos llena de golosinas y disfrutando del domingo libre. Desde el día anterior había estado bastante pensativa y no era para menos, nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable ante la cercanía de su amigo Ichigo.

Ahora amigo sonaba incluso extraño, después de cómo palpito su corazón la anterior noche ante su roce llamarle amigo no parecía correcto. Sin embargo, ambos estaban empeñados en que así debía ser… ¿o no? Intentaba imaginarse con Ichigo, siendo algo más que amigos y tan solo pudo reír… ¡El! Un hombre como Ichigo, fuerte, guapo y atractivo con alguien como ella….

–Vaya tontería… – susurro mirando apenada al suelo.

La pelinegra pensaba que quizá Inoue fuese más adecuada para Ichigo… unas bien formadas caderas, cintura estrecha y voluptuosos pechos le proporcionaban a esa muchacha el cuerpo diez, según decían. Ella sin embargo era menuda, delgada y su pecho no estaba ni la mitad de proporcionado que el de Orihime, más eso nunca le importo… hasta ahora. Nunca antes le había importado que Ichigo se fijase en su físico, es más… no se le paso por la cabeza que a el susodicho fuese tan superficial, pero… los complejos empezaban a aflorar levemente en la cabeza de la jovencita.

Entre Ichigo y ella siempre hubo un lazo muchos más sólido que las simples apariencias, su relación se basaba más en sentimientos y la confianza, que aunque no los demostrasen con palabras –ya que no era necesario- lo demostraban con acciones. Siempre había sido así…Ambos se querían, y lo sabían pero nunca se lo habían dicho, ahora… ¿se querían de qué forma? Eso era lo extraño ahora…

Todo estaba empezando a mezclarse, desde anoche los sentimientos quedaron inconclusos. ¿Acaso Ichigo la veía como algo más o eran simples imaginaciones? Con los pies en el suelo, Rukia decidió pensar que eran imaginaciones y por lo tanto, decidió olvidar la noche anterior, sería lo mejor y seguro que Ichigo ni le dio la más mínima importancia.

Y hablando de Ichigo, la morena pasaba frente a su casa. Se paro en la entrada y la miró dudosa de si entrar a hacer una visita o si pasar de largo. No fue difícil elegir, tenía ganas de verlo y esos deseos cada vez eran más frecuentes. Asique aprovecho la excusa de la compra y entro en el recinto familiar, tocando la puerta dos veces como siempre.

– ¡Ya va! – La voz de Yuzu sonó al otro lado como de costumbre y a los pocos segundos se abrió – ¡Rukia-chan! Qué bien que hoy también vienes. – saludo con una sincera sonrisa.

– Tan solo estoy de paso. – devolvió la sonrisa enseñándole la bolsa de la compra.

– ¿Vienes de comprar? ¡Pasa, pasa! – invito haciéndose a un lado.

– Arigato. – hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y paso al recibidor, intentando ver si Ichigo estaba en casa.

– Karin se fue a su partido de futbol y Otou-san debe estar en la clínica. – continuo explicándola, pero Rukia solo buscaba al pelinaranjo. – ¿Quieres que le avise?

– No, no le molestes Yuzu, gracias. – agradeció de nuevo y se decidió a preguntar por él de una vez. – Oe, Yuzu… ¿y tu hermano?

– ¡Oh! Onii-chan salió hace rato.

– ¿Sabes donde fue? – interrogó interesada y algo preocupada.

– No, pero la verdad… – poso uno de sus dedos en su boca. – … se fue algo molesto de casa.

– Ya veo… – desvió la mirada y suspiro. – Cuando vuelvas dile que le veré mañana en la escuela.

– ¿Ya te vas?

– Si Yuzu, tan solo venía de paso a saludar… – mentira, si hubiese estado Ichigo se habría quedado.

– Oh, vaya… Bueno, pues ¡adiós Rukia-chan!

– Adiós Yuzu… y díselo si te acuerdas ¿si? – insistió mientras salía de la casa.

– ¡Claro que si! Ja nee

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Rukia fuera de la casa. ¿Dónde demonios habría ido Ichigo? Se estaba volviendo una paranoica, seguramente habría salido con los chicos o algo por el estilo. Debía dejar de pensar cosas malas, confiaba en Ichigo pero… aún así le preocupaba.

– Ojala y no estés haciendo ninguna tontería…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un último y ágil puñetazo tumbo al hombrecillo que había corrido la mala suerte de toparse con Ichigo. No le resulto difícil, ya que el chico estaba solo y no era muy fuerte que digamos. El pelinaranjo suspiro cansado y se sobo su propio puño concluyendo la pelea. No se sentía bien pegando a alguien solo porque un hombre se lo había ordenado, pero si quería entrar en Xcution y conseguir su objetivo lo haría.

– Espero que aprendas la lección, baka. – la chica de cabellos violetas gritaba al medio inconsciente muchacho que estaba en el suelo.

– E-esto no quedará así… – amenazo a Ichigo a duras penas.

– Tsk… ¿nos vamos ya o qué? – pregunto impaciente y malhumorado el pelinaranja.

– Hai, hai. Vamos. – ordeno esta vez Riruka, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la base de nuevo.

Caminaban serios, sin decirse nada y sin mirarse. Bueno, sin mirarse no… Riruka observaba de reojo al pelinaranjo, deleitándose con su varonil rostro. De verdad que Ichigo era guapo… se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, pero no dejo de mirarle.

Tenía un semblante serio, su ceño fruncido denotaba que estaba molesto por la reciente acción, pero eso solo le hacía ver más y más atractivo. Continuó analizando sus facciones, su cuerpo, hasta que de golpe el chico se paró. Esto extrañó a la pelivioleta, por lo que alzo la cabeza y se fijo en la causa por la que habían parado en seco.

– Rukia…

Era ella, volvía hacia su casa con una bolsa de la compra. Su casa quedaba por allí cerca por lo cual fue normal que se encontrarán. Riruka analizo de arriba abajo a la morena, con gesto de desagrado y observo cómo se acercaba a ellos.

– Hola… – saludo en forma de susurro intentando comprender la situación.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí? Va a anochecer dentro de poco. – advirtió el pelinaranjo cambiando su semblante al instante.

Riruka se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del chico, como al ver a la morena su rostro se había iluminado y eso era algo que no le gustaba nada. ¿Por qué? Porque desde que vio hace unas horas a Ichigo en la base se había encaprichado de él, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo. Se cruzo de brazos y miro a Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

– Yo, vengo de comprar unas cosas… – mostro la bolsa. – y me pase por tu casa a saludar, pero no estabas… – miro fijamente a Ichigo y después de soslayo a Riruka, insinuando algo.

– Oh, ya… tenía unos planes y bueno… – tenía que buscar una excusa para que no sospechase nada, pero Riruka se adelanto.

– Exacto, tenía planes conmigo, ahora si no te importa tenemos que irnos. – hablo hacia Rukia de forma grosera y despectiva, tirando del brazo de Ichigo para sacarle de ahí.

–¡Oe, Riruka…! – el muchacho, completamente anodino miraba hacia Rukia mientras su captora continuaba tirando de su brazo con ímpetu. – ¡Matte…! – quería despedirse de la morena, pero esta no cesaba en su intento para alejarle, consiguiéndolo finalmente aunque fuese con reproches del pelinaranjo.

Mientras tanto Rukia solo observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido y su boca abierta, incrédula de lo que estaba viendo: Ichigo dominado por una mujer. Pero su asombro fue sustituido por un extraño dolor en el pecho… ¿Acaso era su novia? ¿Ichigo con novia? Se lo habría dicho si así fuese ¿no? Ahora empezaba a dudar.

Apretó la bolsa de plástico que tenía entre sus manos, quizá por la rabia de que Ichigo no le hubiese contado nada o simplemente por el hecho de que este estaba con una mujer. ¿Celosa? Es posible, pero jamás lo reconocería…

Se quedo observando la calle por la que aquella chica, "Riruka", había arrastrado a Ichigo y agacho la mirada resignada. No podía reprocharle nada si tenía novia, al fin y al cabo solo eran amigos…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un nuevo día se hacía presente, todos caminaban hasta el instituto con caras cansadas, disgustadas y de sueño. Pero la peor cara la traía Rukia Kuchiki, daba autentico miedo. Sin duda empezaba el lunes con mal pie. Su ceño fruncido el cual se podía asemejar al de Ichigo. Mal. Ichigo.

Ese idiota que se había ido sin despedirse. ¡Maldito bastardo!

– Tsk…

Entro en su salón y camino hasta su pupitre, no sin antes cerciorarse que el pelinaranja aún no había llegado. Así fue, el cabeza hueca aún no llegaba a clase, asique se deshizo de Keigo como todas las mañanas y se sentó en su asiento, tumbándose sobre la mesa y cerrando los ojos pidiendo paciencia.

Se había despertado con el pie izquierdo y a quien quería engañar, no le sentó nada bien ver a Ichigo con otra chica la cual podía ser su novia. Gruño levemente y hundió la cabeza todavía más en la mesa tironeándose del pelo. Celosa, celosa, celosa, sí, estaba celosa, pero no lo iba a admitir nunca, jamás de los jamases.

Pero todas sus maldiciones, juramentos y pensamientos se vieron irrumpidos por un dedo que chocaba contra su cabeza, empujándola levemente para hacerla levantar. Más tal fue su sorpresa al alzarla que se encontró con el rostro de Ichigo enfrente del suyo.

– Hey…

Ahí le tenía, en cuclillas frente al pupitre de Rukia, con sus antebrazos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza reposando en estos. Mirándola con esos ojos ambarinos y esa expresión de "no he roto un plato". Creía que el corazón se le iba a parar en cualquier momento, le tenía tan cerca, con esa cara de pedir disculpas que siempre ponía que casi no se podía resistir…

"_Riruka"_

Su rostro cambio completamente al escuchar ese nombre en su mente. Frunció el ceño y le miro enfadada, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, con sus mejillas infladas por el berrinche.

– ¿Qué te pasa, enana? – pregunto divertido al ver el cambio en su expresión, carcajeándose levemente. – ¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud?

– Cállate, idiota. – se levanto de golpe de su asiento, dispuesta a alejarse del pelinaranjo.

– ¡Oe, Rukia! – la llamo divertido, siguiendo a la morena. – Espera, ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿A mí? ¡NADA! – recalco la última palabra y salió del salón de clases, dispuesta a ir al baño. Como no, Ichigo la seguía.

– Pues no lo parece. – continuaba siguiéndola con las manos en los bolsillos. – ¿Estas molesta por algo?

– Tsk, la molesta parecía tu novia ayer. – soltó de forma descarada parándose de golpe con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Mi novia? – se quedo sorprendido, con una mueca divertida en su rostro y observando la espalda de la morena con las cejas arqueadas.

– Si, tu novia. – se giro, plantándole cara. – Esa con la que tenías planes y te arrastro lejos de mi como si tuviese la peste. Tsk…

Ichigo tan solo se quedo observando el rostro enfadado e infantil de la morena y solo pudo carcajearse levemente por lo que había escuchado. Además, si se fijaba bien, hasta podría decir que estaba celosa. Tuvo que comprobarlo.

– ¿Rukia? – la llamo intentando hacer que recuperara la compostura

– Vete con esa y déjame en paz. – intento emprender su marcha pero la mano de Ichigo se lo impidió.

– ¿Estas celosa? – pregunto sin recato y sin soltarla, con media sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

– ¿C-Celosa? – a su rostro enfadado se le sumo un notable sonrojo, que rectifico con insultos hacia el pelinaranjo. – Ni en tus sueños, idiota. ¿Cómo crees? Vaya tontería, celosa yo… de esa… Tsk…

–¿Entonces qué te pasa? – pregunto en tono divertido aún.

– Nada. – consiguió zafarse del agarre del muchacho y cruzo los brazos desviando la mirada.

El pelinaranjo contra más la observaba más tierna le parecía la actitud de la morena. Pero si seguía jugando así con ella lo pagaría caro asique mejor se dejaba de rodeos y le explicaba todo antes de que fuese más tarde.

– Esa no era mi novia, Rukia. –hablo serio cosa que hizo que la morena relajase el rostro, aún sin mirarle. – Solo es una conocida, y siento que haya sido tan grosera. – al fin Rukia miro a su amigo pelinaranjo. – Ya, yo no hice nada, ella fue la que me arrastro, no te molestes tanto conmigo…. – se defendió como pudo sonriendo divertido.

– Tsk… quien lo iba a decir, que te doblegue una mujer. – esta vez era Rukia la que sonreía maliciosa, dispuesta a hacer de rabiar a su anaranjado amigo. – Kurosaki-kun, ¿te estás ablandando? – puso su voz melosa y paso de largo dispuesta a irse a su aula.

– Maldita… – un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo, pero no iba a dejarse ganar por esa renacuaja. – Al menos yo no me pongo celoso. – contraataco, girándose para ver la reacción de Rukia que fue quedarse inmóvil en su sitio.

– ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA! – grito ofuscada para después irse lejos de él.

Este tan solo pudo reírse de su pequeña amiga y sonreír tiernamente mientras se iba echando humo. Sin duda, era la única que le levantaba el ánimo, más aún cuando acababa de hacer algo de lo que no se sentía orgulloso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día en el instituto había acabado rápido, ahora la morena se encontraba en su apartamento, tomando una cena ligera frente el televisor, viendo el programa de Chappy muy interesada. Mientras se metía a la boca los palillos cargados de arroz, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se sintió muy aliviada al escuchar de los labios de Ichigo que aquella chica no era su novia, y más tranquila aún al ver que ni siquiera la había clasificado como amiga, sino como "conocida". La verdad es que todo el mal humor con el que se había despertado desapareció al escuchar lo que le dijo Ichigo.

Aún así, esa tal Riruka no le gustaba lo más mínimo y no sabía qué relación tenía con Ichigo. ¿De qué conocía a esa chica? Nunca la había visto en el grupo, ni mucho menos en la escuela… Por su mente paso que esa chica tuviese que ver con aquel hombre que frecuentaba a Ichigo, y si fuese así no sería bueno…

Suspiro y escucho que llamaban a su puerta. Era extraño ya que era de noche y no esperaba visita, asique en silencio se acerco hasta su puerta, acomodándose su pijama y en puntillas. Llego hasta la puerta y miro por la mirilla encontrándose con una cabellera naranja. No le veía el rostro, pero sabía que era Ichigo.

Una amplia sonrisa surco su rostro y rápidamente abrió la puerta, pero tal fue su asombro al ver el rostro magullado de Ichigo.

– ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – rápidamente le sostuvo, ayudándole a mantenerse en pie y adentrándole en su casa.

– Nada, tranquila… – camino ayudado de Rukia hasta donde esta le guiaba.

– ¡Como que tranquila! ¡Mira como tienes la cara! – la morena le llevo hasta su habitación, sentándole en su mullida cama. Se puso enfrente suya y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, observando los moretones y golpes que tenía en la cara. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Ichigo!

– No es nada grave, tranquila… – mintió. Sabía que después de lo que le mando hacer Ginjo habría represalias y allí las tenía.

– ¿Tranquila? Tú eres idiota. ¡Mira como te han dejado la cara! – exclamo enfadada.

– Ya, para… solo necesito algo con que curarme un poco. – hablo tranquilo y relajado. – Si voy así a casa asustare a Yuzu.

– Tsk… – tenía razón. –… idiota.

Se levanto y comenzó a buscar el botiquín en su armario, el cual no tardo en encontrar. Volvió hacia él y empezó a curarle algunos cortes, limpiándole la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Ichigo tan solo se dedicaba a observarla de cerca. Ese rostro de preocupación y enfado que siempre ponía cuando se metía en problemas… sonrió inconscientemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Rukia.

– ¿Te hace gracia? ¡Porque no la tiene Ichigo! – regaño al chico, que tan solo podía sonreír mas al verla así. Esta al ver que no dejaba de sonreír, decidió apretar el algodón sobre la herida haciéndole daño.

– ¡Auch, enana!

– Ahora no te ríes, eh idiota. – esta vez Rukia sonreía triunfal. Comenzó a palpar el pómulo de Ichigo con cuidado, notando el leve hinchazón. Quito la sonrisa y recobro la compostura. – Se te va a hinchar, voy a por hielo… – explico de forma suave.

– Hai.

Se tumbo en la cama de Rukia con confianza, quejándose levemente por el movimiento y sobándose las costillas. Estaba agotado, aunque no fueron muchos él estaba en clara desventaja. Aún así pudo dar algún que otro buen golpe. Suspiro de nuevo, al menos ya estaba dentro de Xcution y más cerca de su objetivo.

Giro la cabeza y observo el extenso mural que tenía Rukia en la pared. Lleno de fotos del grupo, con Inoue, fiestas de disfraces, cumpleaños y ese conejo… ese horrible conejo por todos lados. Sonrió ampliamente olvidando el dolor de los golpes, desde luego no había cambiado nada. Continuo inspeccionando las fotos y llego a las que aparecía él.

Se incorporo lentamente para verlas más de cerca, una a una hasta llegar a la que quedaba más grande y centrada. Como recordaba aquel cumpleaños, lo contenta que se puso Rukia con su regalo, su amplia sonrisa… en verdad era bonita. Muy bonita… y no quería hacerla daño.

– Ya traigo el hielo, déjame ver… – subió a la cama con la bolsa de hielo y la dirigió con cuidado al pómulo hinchado del pelinaranja, sosteniendo con sus finas manos su rostro. – Ichigo…

– Dime.

– ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado…? – pidió tranquila y preocupada.

– Rukia… – no quería hablar.

– Por favor. – quito el hielo y se dedico a mirarle fijamente, rogando que le contase que ocurría.

– No es nada… solo que ya sabes que mi pelo atrae las peleas. – mintió. – Lo de siempre.

– ¿De verdad…? – volvió a posar el hielo en el pómulo con cuidado.

– Si… – afirmo en un susurro.

No le gustaba mentirla, se sentía como basura, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que si Rukia se enterase de lo que intentaba le pararía, y el no podía permitírselo, tenía que conseguir su objetivo. Pero cada vez que miraba esos ojos ansiosos de verdad, se le caía el alma a los pies y todo se le hacía cuesta arriba.

La observo unos momentos más mientras terminaba de curarle el hinchazón, sus ojos concentrados en curarle, preocupados por él como siempre lo había hecho. Esos ojos violáceos, o quizá azules… una mezcla de ambos. Cada vez era más irresistible no perderse en ellos y eso suponía un problema.

Eran amigos… amigos nada más, pero… si eran amigos ¿Por qué sus labios ahora parecían irresistibles…? Si eran amigos… ¿por qué se le estaba haciendo tan difícil mantenerse alejado de ellos…? Si eran amigos…. ¿Por qué estaba a punto de besarla?

– E-etto… – se separo de ella rápidamente, dejándola con los labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Me tengo que ir ya o preocuparé a mis hermanas…

– H-Hai… – pestañeo rápido por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. – T-Te acompaño hasta la puerta…

– Gracias. – se levanto de la cama y salió disparado lejos de ella. ¿En que estaba pensando? – Malditas hormonas… – mascullo

La morena sin embargo se quedo pensativa, ¿iba a besarla o eran imaginaciones suyas? Agito su cabeza, decantándose por la segunda opción y fue tras de Ichigo para acompañarle hasta la puerta y despedirse. Fue algo incomodo, ninguno se miraba y se notaba la tensión.

– Bueno… nos… nos vemos mañana.

– H-Hai… cuídate esas heridas. – hablo la morena, apoyándose en la puerta

– Si… bueno… adiós. – dudo en cómo debería despedirse esta vez, asique opto por alzar la mano temblorosamente.

– A-Adiós. – Rukia le imitó.

La morena cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella, respirando hondo y mirando la pared fijamente. Era la primera vez que se despedían así, siempre había sido un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo. Pero esta vez no hubo contacto, solo un adiós con la mano. Pero era normal, todo había sido tan extraño ahí dentro. Acaso Ichigo…

–******_¿…iba a besarme…?_**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ñac ñac ñac, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Este par cada vez se acerca más y más, pero ninguno se atreve a dar el paso. Más adelante me odiareis por el comportamiento que le haré hacer a Ichigo, pero en el fondo eso será el último empujón que les dará. Y como amo que discutan, me encanta. Y Riruka, no salió celosa… advierto que intentará quedarse con nuestro fresita-kun, pero ella no es rival para Rukia… ¡ni ella ni nadie! :D**

**Siento una vez más haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero mi fic "Yuki no Hana" iba primero. Si queréis leerlo os invito esta interesante (?) Emmm, ya terminé mi fic "Puede ser" y por lo tanto tendré más tiempo para actualizar, asique bien… espero poder hacerlo más de seguido si no tengo demasiados exámenes :P**

**Emm, si tenéis alguna duda sobre este capitulo no tenéis nada más que dejarme un review con vuestra pregunta y opinión y yo encantada las responderé. Asique ya sabéis dadle al botoncito de abajo "Review" y a escribir!**

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Besos**


End file.
